The jewel of the sea
by awannabewriter4years
Summary: Jasmine has the "joy" of sailing with Fire fist Ace and the whitebeards. but how would they feel about her secrets? it has adventure it has a small bit of romance. ocxace sorry bad at summary's but this is my first fan fic. Read for your self. o ya its got some.. a lot of cussing but hey there pirates after all.
1. and so it begains

_The start of everything _

I felt the wind and the ocean spray against my face and let out a calming breath. I looked at the ravened haired boy who had not stop staring in Luffy's direction the whole time. "Ace." I said trying to get his attention. His head snapped toward me. "ya," I smile "he'll be fine ur starting to worry me with all that staring." I smile and make a face and hold out my hands "o Luffy I miss you so much I am just a giant baby on the inside I can't last a min without worry with…" I felt a loud pain in the side of my arm, I rubbed my arm and laughed at the pain I just laugh at it. "Ok so what was that for." Ace smiled at me as he went to the sack and pulled an apple out and tossed it to me. "You know how he is his probably in trouble or some kind problem." I thought about this ya that's true he had an act for that then again we all do. "Ace clam down if you worry you'll get sick and I don't need my dumb captain getting sick before we officially become pirates." I smile at the ill kill you face. He sat down and took a bite out of his apple. I looked out at the blue ocean.

"Ace?" he looked at me his apple almost completely gone.

"ya what is it.?"

"I miss him too, hahaha,"I smiled and looked down sadly truth is i do miss him even theo I felt like I shouldn't I met Ace and luffy shortly after their brother Sabo died. The raven haired boy just smiled and held out his hand in a fist I held out mine and he hit it, I don't like people getting to close to me so, that's his forum of a hug. I laid my head back on his bag because for some reason mine was currently being used as a cushion. I wonder what horrible thing I could do to him.

The crew cheered when Ace told them they were going in to go and "speak" to Red Haired. I sat back against the mast and looking up at our flag. We are the Spade pirates. I smiled that name just kept running in my head over and over again. Each time i smile bigger. I am now the first mate (as bad is that sounds I don't mean it in any other way the pirate way) to Ace. I felt my double side twin blades on my back ,since we set off months ago me and ace have the second highest due bounty right now. (Mine being higher then his), Funny thing is I have no idea why mine is higher than his all I did was…. Well ya that could be bad o well. I also learned over these few months I like throwing knives and my swords so ace found me a guy who made me two swords that come together to form a double side staff sword thingy I don't know the real name unfortunately. Its Hard to explain. I see everyone walk off the ship in each other's arms having fun I sigh I originally wasn't going to go but now that I see them walk off this isn't going to be good. After all were going to go see red haired Shanks. Ace saw me lingering he came up behind me and yelled in my ear

"Get off the damn ship. We'll be back" I stared at him my face blank

"I don't like the cold I rather hear stories when you get back. And you yell in my ear again and I will kick you in your balls." I smiled big probably scaring a whole bunch of guys. And my aura grew he quickly garb and ran I followed laughing.

As we walked I felt my snow boats getting wet. I crossed my arms over my chest and put my head down.

"wh..y dooooes i..i..it have to be so co…ol..d?" I ask stuttering I bite my lip and turgid on. My raven haired captain looked back at me

"what? You don't like it here." He says sticking out his lip as in to tease me I shake my head of course I would get that from him he was always looking for something and me being dumb just gave it to him… I sigh "yes I don't like it here the sooner we see red haired the sooner we leave this …" I looked up to see a giant cave mouth with a red orangeish glow which could only mean one thing.

We were here.

When we entered the party they were having stopped like dead stopped. The musicians strummed one last note and looked up I could smell the sake from here. "oi what are you doing here?"

I walked in and pulled my hood down and crossed my arms and leaned on the cave wall rubbing my arms its way too cold for me. I saw stares and halved smiled at them. Ace stepped up and took off his hat and bowed.

"hello I'm Portgas D. Ace." After that I lost track in the conversation I watched Beckmen reach for his gun I straighten up and reached back for my swords when I caught a look from Ace I sighed and leaned back against the wall I guess I lost my train of thought or any idea what was going on but I didn't get to stay there for long because Ace motioned for me to come close. I sat by the fire and quickly rub my hands together "so Jasmine right?" I hear I look up and nod

"yes and your Shanks." I heard a growl from ace real low just for me I shrugged. He just laughed

"Your bounties higher than your captain's that's rare. Why is it." Ace frowned and shook his head. "Don't ask her that please anything but that". I smile at his discomfort

"well" I said smiling big. And continued now with a serious face.

"a Marine captain made a mistake of calling me Ace's whore. And a few other choices words, so I being the wonderful person I am I relived him of some….well..um,,,,choice things a man needs to kept himself happy." I smiled devilish as I saw realization hit there face's they all groaned and moved their hands I continued.

" after the crew saw what I did to there captain they got a little pissed."

I heard a you think! Form some of the others. I continued "and tried to fight me and well they faced the same fate as there captain. Also apparently Sea kings like those things." I smiled and stuck my tongue out just a little while Ace sweet dropped and said "I asked you not to ask." Yasop head got big and his teeth got sharp as he yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO A MAN HIS JEWELS ARE HIS PIRDE AND JOY." Am I the only one who wonders how they do that I mean come on. O well. Continue

"meh they weren't really…." I felt a thud to my head and started rubbing it "what the fuck! Ace they asked." His hand went back to his side. He was uncomfortable "to much info Jaz." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my arms again why is it so cold. I heard Shanks's laughter and smiled lightly Beckman said "Ace I wouldn't make her mad." He blushed and his head got big as he yelled "where not a couple." I titled my head and laughed along with the red haired group.

"You know Ace if you hadn't have had any idea of that happening then you wouldn't have said anything cause I don't think that's what he ment."

Ace just started at me "Now you use logic?" he asked me. I smiled and rubbed my arms again. "I always use logic even if you don't understand." I could see the heat radiate off him and smiled hey wasn't cold anymore. Then it was time to run.

The rest of the night was just fun I watched the other men as they drank and drank Ace passed out eating scaring the hell out of Shanks and the others. I stayed bye the fire and laid my head back I wasn't going to let myself sleep. Not while there were still men drinking I myself hadn't touched a bottle of sake in case I need to keep an eye out for someone to drunk. I stayed close to the entrance just in case. We are pirates after all.

I looked around the cave it was a perfect hole it was a cave after all. _Dumb ass it's a cave its going look like a cave. _Hey mind don't call me dumb ass I'm trying to focus on dumb men. No. Dumb drunk men. I can handle Ace which is just dumb. But he has his cool moments… wait did I just think that. O well.

**Shanks pov.**

I watched closely as that girl Jasmine rubbed her arms for the hundredth time or so I haven't really been counting I was too busy looking at her hair it was a very uncommon color. It was purple and the only other person that I saw with purple hair was Ben. I smiled to myself. Maybe.

A month or so later at saboday archipelago…..

**Jasmine's pov.**

"Ace you better back off we don't want to attract any unwanted attention" I looked back at the Celestially Dragon who now was dancing around kicking his slave. I really did not like him but I had to bite back my anger now. I held on to Ace tightly my arms planted firmly in his shoulders I grunted as he tried to force pass me. He looked down at me Damn I hate it when I'm this close to him and I can see his freckles on his face and his eyes filled with pure hatred. His smile was now gone and as I hear this guy shout im starting to want to kick him hard in his balls and then maybe..ug getting of track. "Ace stop Ace." I look up at him.

His freckles are so darn distracting. I looked down at the crimson blood coming out of my shoulder o ya that happened I had completely forgot that Asshole shot me. Ace looked at my arm I was now fully aware of the pain I grimaced at the force i was using on him I mean god damn he was strong even thoe im not going to tell him that. "Ace stop please we both know that as cocky as you are we can't fight the Admirals. Pleases."

I made a face again man I was losing a lot of blood the harder I pushed on him the more came out. _Hehe that sounds wrong. _Mind get back on track focus on Ace. His eyes got wide as he focused on my arm again. He stepped back. I bite my lip I've been doing that a lot recently. He spoke just so I could here him. "He's the one that killed Sabo. I know you didn't know him but he was my brother." That stopped me so that's the one who killed Sabo ok I understand now. "ok let me get out of the way but let me kick him and possibly remove his unit ok?" he shook his head. "There's not gonna be anything…" BANG. I heard it and side stepped it went right thur Ace next to my head. "O Hell No!" I shouted.

**Thatchs pov.***

I looked at the baby den den mushi his eyes where glowing as if taking in everything which he should I was sent all the way here so Pops could see Ace and Jasmine fight. It was a shame that she was already shoot and trying to hold back her captain the others were on the ground and yelling Captain. I took the den den mushi off my shoulder and placed it on the railing next to me I was getting a full aerial view. "You guys getting this?" I asked the other Marco's face appeared on the other den den mushi I had in my hand _i have too many of these_. I couldn't help but laughed the snail's head made a pineapple face.

"Yes and what's so funny Yoi?"

"Nothing pineapple."

I heard a yell and i just hung up the snail and looked down. And watched Jasmine I knew her name from the newspapers and her wanted poster. She was starting to lose strength I could tell. She could have had kept him from losing controlee by just talking to her captain. BANG! Jasmine dodge it like second nature it went Straight thru Ace. A ring of flames was left behind, _good it finally got good._ I've been here for a week now under Pops orders waiting for Fire Fist. And Bloody Jewel to come here. Jasmine turned swiftly pulling out one of her swords I looked at it. It was curved with little flame like edges probably for them to hurt more. "O Hell No!" she yelled I couldn't help but laugh.

"you fuckingdickface I'm over here trying to save your sorry little ass with a bullet in my arm. That you placed there just so you know. And I don't even like you. You're on my list of major assholes who should just disappear. But the first time I didn't care cause I didn't want an admiral up our ass but now Fuck the admiral."

She said I had to admit she had a mouth on her. She looked at Ace "Alright Ace do whatever the fuck you want to him. It's better than me slicing him up its too quick for an asshole like him." Ace stared at his first mate. _Well this was getting interesting. They look like the perfect couple. _ He pointed his fingers in a gun. The celestial Dragon. Yelled "you pirate scum…(Ace mumbled something and a line of fire came out)…ahhh im on fire stop it stop it." I looked at the little round man screaming in pain. Well that was that.


	2. boring realiaztions

So this is supposed to be a new chapter or so I really hope this is right again

And if it is whitebeards!

O well.

I do not own one piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it Ace." I yelled as I was now over his shoulder being carried by him. I don't like being carried or touched. Its just a thing. I'm only on here because I kept stumbling form blood lose. I tried to kick him but I couldn't all I could do was yell so that's what I'm goanna do. "Ace you shouldn't listen to me I don't make good decisions when I'm pissed."

"so you never make good decisions?" he asked. He was being a smart ass. So ya I have a temper and all but not all the time. Well maybe let me think. No

"Smart ass." Was all I could say I really couldn't left my head now let alone speak? That must have sent him a warning.

"oi." He said tossing me lightly up and down. "Im sorry I didn't mean to be mean." That caught my attention did he think i was upset? Hehe. He must have well then who would I be to let a wonderful opportunity like this go to waste I made a light voice "you're a mean captain putting me down like that. I'm injured and oblivlsey I can't think straight or defend myself at this time and besides I'm not mad all the time." Even thoe some people are complete ass holes that deserve a good kick in the balls. Great I got mad. Maybe he was right…my head felt even lighter maybe that's why I'm like this. I laid it down then realized I was still in his arms. Crap get out of his arms. But I'm so tired _screw being tired get out of his damn arms. _Ya let me try. I kicked or attempted to kick again I got nothing but a grunt of effort.

"screw it" I mumbled that's all I could get out of it. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up feeling the familiar and relaxing waves rocking the boat. Ok that's good we weren't completely destroyed. Another good Singh I'm not dead it's always nice to wake up not dead. _Or I could be dead and this could be my heaven. _True it could but I doubt it. I turned my head to see my captain. Sleeping in a chair. Hmmmm where's a marker when I need one. O well.

"Ace." I said my voice cracked. Aw man I'm thirsty.

"Ace. Wake up." I sighed man I'm the one injured and I'm awake.

"Ace you dumb ass wake up." This time I was not nice and a little loud. Ow that actually hurt my throat how long have I been out? I try to sit up. _Slowly slowly._ I smile as I prop my hand on the bed to keep me up. I looked over at my bandaged shoulder. _Well fuck. _My shoulder is held tightly with bright bandages.

"ACE YOU ASSHOLE WAKE YOUR ASS UP." And I threw my pillow at him for good measure. He woke up just in time for my pillow to connect to his face. He fell over with a big over dramatic way. He jumped up.

"Glad to know you're still a B…." My stare stopped him I smiled telling him mentally. Finish that word. But maybe I should let him finish.

"Alright Ace (I sighed) I guess I deserved that but I mean come on don't sleep so heavily I'm trying to get your attention over here."

He rolled his eyes "if you're done with your random mood swings I would like to tell what you missed." If I could get up then I would try to kick him but I can't.

"Alright but first glass of water." I smiled and held out my hand. He nodded and walked out. Usually I wouldn't be like this but considering I feel like being a complete an total ass. _You feel like being one? What am I missing here?_

Ya ya whatever mind. I taped my finger lightly. Waiting for my glass of water. Man I'm mean.

I waited for what feels like an hour (actually** 2 min later**)

"Ace?" I said stumbling around the deck. One of the crew mates attempted to say something, I should really learn their names, but I drowned him out we were floating in the ocean I mean Holy shit where inside a giant bubble in the ocean. Not on it in it. I smiled big. That's why he was taking long he knew I couldn't wait. So I would come out and look. That asshole. I closed my eyes and smiled. Then opened them again. To find Ace in front of me with a cup of water.

"Your…." I shook my head and went to my …um what's the word. Regular spot ya that's it. Against the mast of our ship I leaned against it and drank my water happily while. Ace and the others (really need to learn their names.) try to figure out what's wrong with me. I watched the fish happily swim by _ok your smiling a lot. _Ace finally plucked the courage to ask

"oi what's wrong seeing you smile like that is scary."

"hmm? O sorry I was just thinking of ways to hurt people it's really fun you want to hear what I'm thinking." His eyes got big he shook his head and started barking orders. Truth was I wasn't thinking about anything. But have I asked about how long I was out and all that fancy stuff. Maybe I should do that?_ Ya don't think dumb ass._ I took my last sip of water and walked to sit down.

"so how long exactly have I been out?" not asking anyone just staring at the ocean above my head this was really relaxing.

"About 1 week." Someone answered wow that's pretty…. Wait? My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"a…a..Week?,, why didn't anyone wake me up. O no did we miss Fishman Island?" the doctor ran over to me. He tried to force me to sit down but It was to late. I was already shacking Ace he probably couldn't breath but o well he's flames. _But flames need oxygen to burn. O ya welp too late_. He pushed away from me causing my shoulder to hurt. No. more like stab me with pain. He stepped back and rubbed his neck. And bowed

"I'm sorry we couldn't wake you up Doc wouldn't let us so you missed it." My head dropped and I sagged my shoulders and walked to sit down again.

"Damn that was the only Island I had true interest in but No. that stinking dickface Celestial dragon went and shoot me…" that cause me to think about it, I didn't get to dedickafie him with my swords.

"Ace." I yelled he looked at me

"Now what?" he asked he was probably getting mad. Hmmm _I wonder where I could go with this. _No don't do that just ask questions.

"Well (I said starting to pout.) I didn't get to chop that dumb ass's balls off." Ace again started to yell at me.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO EVERY GUY YOU DON'T LIKE. IT'S NOT NATURLE!"

"HEY!" yelled the doc…um what's his face. O well.

"She needs rest and peace not everyone yelling at her." Hey I appreciate the fact he did that but I know what I can and can't take. He is officially ignored.

"Ace why can't I. I mean I have swords. I need to use them. And no one wants to fight me I have to find some way to entertain myself." Wait did I say that that sounds bad. Ace looks at me again his fist catching on fire. He started to come dangerously close to close….too close.

"Um I didn't mean it like that it just came out that way.( he still was approaching me I ball my fist up. I don't know what for I don't plan on punching him. And I continued) I don't think it's entertaining I just mean there ball less cowards I'm just making sure there not hypocrites." Too late I saw him lift his fist and it came down and punched me right on the arm my right one the opposite of the hurt one_ I wonder what side that could be._ Mind don't be a smart ass I'm trying not to focuses on the _pain. Ow it really hurt._ Too late.

I rub my arm which now the doctor is hovering over I lean away. "Ow the fuck you do that for."

"Your mind is to dark" he said like that was obvious. I'm supposed to be the obvious one.

"so that doesn't give you a reason to Fucking punch me with fire." But the thing is the fire part had already disappeared I didn't feel it burn but I felt a bruise coming on.

"im captain. I corrected your behavior." wow now he does something like that not before I did the things I did but after. O well. I saw his smile as everyone stared at us I couldn't help but smile too. Damn him I don't want to smile. I want to be mad. I really do but he was right. I'm not going to tell him that thoe.

"Ok I'm sorry for being a pirate and doing what I want and all." I smiled lightly I shouldn't be smiling. Trying to be a smart ass here. Alright what was I talking about before this happened_. Fishman Island. O ya. I forgot._

"So changing the subject why didn't yall wait for me to wake up." I looked around some of them slapped air "you can't change the subject like that." Someone said, just like doc, He is now on ignore list. Ace went along with it maybe it made him feel uncomfortable to be talking about it I don't see what the problem is thoe. O well.

"We got information on where whitebeard was. When we rise we will be right next to the island. There supposed to be on." I sighed he's been going on about defeating Whitbread for the longest time. He wants to be known. that's his dream. mine is well hard… no let's not get in to this again. I look up at the bubble that surrounds us. That's just so cool I wonder if I poked it what would happen. I reached for the bubble and started pushing it out it felt like well. Like a bubble. _You don't say?_

"Hey Doc.?" I asked he looked at me he was roundish. I'm not really one to judge. He had shortish hair about maybe to his shoulders. He had round dish thingy on his head. He stopped talking and said

"Yes Jasmine san?" why did they say san? I mean it's a show of respect but I feel weird. o well "will my shoulder be fine by the time we fight the Whitebeards?" he shrugged

"If you get a lot of rest and stop yelling at captain they maybe." Ok then I need to sleep. I got up and started walking to the door that lead below deck it had just plain wood the hinges where white. I never really paid attention to these things. But something inside me said _HEY don't forget this. _I sighed and walked to my room. For what strangely felt like the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 days later. **

"So." I said looking at the giant Blue fish man a few feet in front of me. He was giant. I mean I was "5.6" and he was taller than me. I sat in my tree swinging my legs from the branch I was in. there was a giant clearing surrounded by nothing but trees. It would be nice. if Ace and Jimbe weren't fighting. I was talking to myself more than I was anyone else. "This is what I've been trying to heal for. To watch Ace and Jimbe fight." I sighed again and leaned my head against the trunk of the tree. My shoulder hurt less now I was able to left my swords and swing it efficiently. I closed my eyes nothing better to do. Man I sleep a lot. _Well if you don't want to sleep you can think about what has happened lately. _

Ok so I've been sleeping a lot. Just the two days. Ok thinking was taking to long. Maybe if I count then it'll go faster.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…..

Xxxxxx the 5 days it takes for Ace to fight.

10,000,000,000…. Ok that's it im done Counting! The whole five days all iv done is count eat and worked out my arm it was surprisingly healed. I sat with my legs crossed pulling out the grass. I rolled my head. Listening to Ace and jimbe fight. But then something happened it was quiet. That surprised me it shouldn't be quiet. I looked up to see Ace faint then jimbe. I sprang up and ran to Aces side. Holy crap how could I let my idiot of a captain lose he was goanna hate himself. And I do not want to deal with a pouty Ace. I mean regular Ace was hard enough but not this. This was going to be unbearable.

I bit my lip. And pushed him again lightly. _No use hes out._

"oi Doc. Get your ass over here." I looked up at him he was staring behind me his eyes where transfixed behind me. He should be over here.

"What are you staring at?" he lifted his arm it shook as he tried to give me a hint. I closed my eyes and turned my head I have an idea on who it could be. I opened my eyes and looked up.

_HOLY SHIT. It's Whitebeard! _

_Well._ I thought as I got up and backed up a little more.

_This'll be fun. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Welp that's this chapter sorry. The next chapters going to be good**

**Jasmin: ya maybe I actually get to fight instead of run around being borad.**

**me: how are you doing this? O well review. And thanks for reading.**


	3. the short battle and long memories

**HELLO ME AGAIN SO NEXT WEEK IM GOING HAVE A LOT OF TEST SO MAYBE NO UPDATES.**

**I do NOT own one piece….but if I did Ace would totally be alive.**

**Ok bye. Ok so stuff happens out of order o well.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitebeard was standing in front of me his sword thingy at his side. O man I feel like freckling out I wanna scream so loud. Not out of rage but just because he leaks Badassidness. Hmmm _that's not a word. O well! _My Badass alarm is going off. I put my hands down and take a deep breath. _Ok don't freak out its just Whitebeard no biggy. _He laughed

"Which one of you wants to kill me?" O man. Oman o man. I saw the commanders lined up behind him again like badass's. _Get a hold of yourself you need to fight them in order to help Ace…_but why just him? _Don't be selfish._ I could if I wanted to but no I need to focus. Ace started to get up. _Wait I'm his first fucking mate (whoa not in that way). And he can't get up but the men he wants to kill shows up and he's all gun hoe?_ I pull out both my swords just in time.

"I'll fight you all single handily." And with that he let out a burst of haki I think that's what it was. I stabbed my sword in the ground as I was flying off and landing on my knees. Damn he is so strong. _Ya don't think. World's strongest man over there._ Ace yelled

"Guys. Flame fence." I yelled back "Ace don't get killed or ill kill you." I doubt he herd me over the roar of the flames. I heard more screams

"Captain what are you doing." And "captain." I got up and dusted of my jacket it was a long navy jacket that covered my legs. I walked and stood in front of the flames. Ace yelled

"Run guys." I bite my lip harder and looked down I knew what he was going to do. He was going to fight so we could get away.  
"Alright." I yelled getting their attention. "You heard Him RUN!" I yelled that last part they stared at me I wasn't going but I wanted them to I knew where this was heading and if Ace wanted them safe then he gets them safe. _He wants you safe too. _Well I'm not one to follow others. _Well maybe except Ace._

"But Jasmine-san" they yelled there protest

"But nothing leave go NOW!" I yelled and they listened. I felt the pain wail up inside me, not from my shoulder but from the fact I told them to leave. To leave Ace and me. I don't like this feeling. It's to familiar.

Xxxxx(shorttimeskipscinceIdon'tknowforsurehowlongittook)

I saw my captain laying there. The beast of a man laughed

"He's a cheeky brat! Do you want to fight me too?" I looked back and saw the crew starting to come back and gather. I yelled "what the hell are you doing here?" they ran and yelled towards Ace. I sighed and looked up. He stood there like he had something better to do.

"No that's not my dream. It's Ace's and who am i to rob him of that." He raised an eyebrow

"Are you saying you could beat me?" I smiled and countered

"No I'm not saying that at all. Glad you think it thoe." He laughed and then I felt a burst of air again I planted my feet firm in the ruble not being blown back this time. I smiled. And looked up I felt a trickle of blood come out of my mouth. He nodded

"Your strong enough to stand that?" more as a question to himself. I heard faint screams from my behind me. My ears are ringing a high pitched sound I stood there still dazed.

"Damn you." I saw the crew run past me and whitebeard. He laughed again his laughed sends chills up my spine. He yelled his voice boomed in my head.

"So you don't want to fight me?" I shook my head out of the daze I guess he got that as an answer. He turned around and I saw a flash of blue and a claw. I put my swords up in a "x" kind of way blocking myself from the attack. I felt the pressure start to break my arms I pushed away the pain. And pushed my swords back. Causing my opponent to back flip away.

"You're strong Yoi. But not at my level." I looked at the speaker he was tall and had blond hair _o it's a pineapple.. I don't really like pineapples._ I bite my lip and sagged my swords. My arms wanted to give up but I pushed that away. _You can't handle him he's Marco The Phoenix. _

I sighed my legs started to wobble _no. don't give up yet._ "welp I'm screwed then. But thanks for complementing me." I held my swords up one more time and lunged at him. He smiled sleepily and just kicked me to the side. I felt my body cave in and I was flying I closed my eyes and felt my back collide with the trees. I let out a small yell. And tried to sit up but my body yelled _haha you dumbass I won't move for you. _I looked up my eyes still half opened I saw black dots dance around the guy coming close to me he had a pompadour. _Congratz I can't even protest to being picked up. _I felt my body being lifted up. I said lightly "put me down! I don't like being picked up." He laughed "Girle you have no choice. You can't walk like the way you are I'm surprised….." the rest of his voice was mumbled and mushed together. _Wow second time blacking out in a month. O shut it…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thatchs pov.

I looked down at the girl passed out in my arms. Her smile is framed by her own blood dripping from her mouth. I am truly surprised that she was still awake after standing an attack from Pop's. and also Marco. I emerged from the tree line she had been thrown far. I see Marco turn around and rub his blad head _man I have a fun time picking on him about it._ "is she dead yoi?"

"no she was still awake and in a lot of pain." That last part was a jab at Marco I don't like it when a girl gets hurt as badly as she has.  
"pops said don't kill them." She wasn't dead I could feel her breathing as shallow as it was. I shook my head and walked off to the Mobydick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mommy I don't like where we are." Said little Jasmine. Her hair slapped her in the face as she was being dragged by her hand. Her mother was a tall slender women she had brown hair also slapping her in the face as the wind howled its protest of them leaving. Her mother dragged her Jasmine almost tripping over every other step. Her mother stopped abruptly. Jasmine looked over at the sea also roaring not wanting them to leave. Her mother ran off screaming. "It's not here it's supposed to be here he said he would come." _

"_mommy?" jasmines voice called out over the wind. Her mother turned around and hugged her daughter tight. "Hey Jasmine can you do something for me?" Jasmine felt tears in her eyes from seeing her mother tear up "where being chased by some very bad men." Then she heard yells over the wind. Her mother looked behind Jasmine then back to her daughter. "I need you to go and hide in those bushes over there. And no matter what I want you to stay there and come out once there gone. Ok" Jasmine tried to look back but her mother shook her lightly to get her attention. "Here" she said as she pulled of her necklace. "Take this and when you finally find your dad he'll know. Now run" jasmine started at her mother for one last time then ran off to the bushes. As soon as she got there she saw a man wearing a white jacket that blew in the wind. "Crystal Fay. You are charged with pirating thru affiliation. You're sentenced to death. In the name of Justice." Jasmine didn't know what affiliation meant but she knew what death was. Her tears swelled up in her eyes as she watched everything happen the man held up a gun. Jasmines mother smiled and yelled over the wind "we were born to be free and live the way we want." Jasmine closed her eyes as she heard the gun shoot. The Man turned around as the rain started and lighting struck. Jasmine could barely make out the word Justice. _

_She waited till the men had left they left as quickly as they came. Jasmine feel next to her mother grabbing her hand yelling her name. "mom..mom MOM!" the women turned her head slightly " Jasmine do you want me to sing for you. One last time?" Jasmine burst in to tears nodding. _

"_I remember tears streaming down your _

_Face when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light" _

_Jasmine buried her head in her mother's arms. Her mother coughed and continued._

"_I remember you said don't leave me here alone."_

"_But all that's dead, and gone and past, tonight."_

"_Just close your eyes the sun is going down." _

_Jasmine listen to her mother and laid next to her in the rain._

"_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now"_

"_Come morning light you and I'll be,, safe and sound."_

_Jasmine couldn't tell why her mother was crying she said it herself the'll be safe. Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter _

"_I can't sing anymore Jasmine. I love you very much. I hope someday you'll find your song just like I have." _

_She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I know you will understand some day. Until then…"her mother took a deep last breath_

"_Be Free."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im sorry it's short but I couldn't put anything after that.

And the song is Safe and sound by Taylor Swift. Not mine.

I may not update Easter and all. Then testing

Welp ty for reading good bye

Review


	4. i wake up to pass out

**Hello again depending when I update this I may or may not update again soon**

**O ya I also found out that Beckman doesn't have purple hair, I don't know where I got the purple hair from but then again Shanks says Maybe. So take that for what you will**

**I don't own one piece…..**

**That's it goodbye**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I could feel the streams of water down my cheeks I didn't want to open my eyes I was scared to see who was sitting next to me I knew someone was next to me but I didn't want to see. _What if it's Ace?_ Ya that would suck I don't want him seeing me cry. _You weren't crying you were expressing your emotions thru your eyes._ Lies. O well. I have to open them in order to see where the hell I am. "o shit where am I." I opened my eyes and shoot up. I completely forgot… I had wounds I instantly regretted yelling that and getting up so fast.

"ah Shit that hurt." I heard laughing as I looked around dazed. I pushed the pain away like always.

"Girlie you do that again and you will open up your wounds."

I looked at the voice and saw a guy with a red pompadour. I tilted my head he had red hair. But a black beard. _Holy shit how is that possible? o well. _I sighed

"Where am I, and who are you?" he looked offended. Ok that's weird. He got up and started to walk off.

"Hey Asshole aren't you going to answer me?" he turned around and nodded.

"Hold on I'm going to answer but I'm keeping my distance. I don't want you trying to kill me. And ripping open your wounds." Was he saying he didn't want me to get hurt.

"What are you saying that you don't want to get hurt, or me?" _so much for thinking before you speak._ O ya. O well.

"haha I know I won't get hurt. You well." Full of your self much? O well.

"Well then. Before I forget. Where am i? And who are you." I really would forget. He smiled.

"I'm Thatch the fourth division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. You are on are ship The Moby Dick." _Holy shit holy… o My god I'm on the Moby Dick. (Hehehe that's a weird named for a ship).._I looked to the side and saw my Navy Blue jacket it hung neatly and clean on a close hook _that's a frist_. I removed the blankets from my legs and looked down he watched my reactions. _Jasmine. _Don't say it, don't say it.._There's nothing but bandages…I said it._ My legs where bandaged my lower stomach then my ribs. _O no. _I gasped as I looked both of my shoulders not just one but both it took me forever to try and lift my swords. _roughly two weeks not forever. Shut up. _"Well damn don't I look sad?"

"The rest of your crew are on this ship so is your captain." Thatch said. I think I'll call him pompadour. I sighed relief.

"ok so where's the food pompadour?"

"you're in no condition to walk I'll go and bring you back something." Hey I can walk my legs aren't broken are they? _I don't know do you except me to know everything? Yes._ I guess I just have to wait. _Ya right. _I don't like him doing this. I'm not useless.

I bite my lip as I turned my legs over and placed them over the bed._ Wow my feet look nice. _I wiggled my toes its been a long time since I looked at them. Usually I come in to my room and dropped where happened to be the closest soft thing. I shook my head feeling a pain in my neck. _Great another thing to fix._ I winced as I placed my feet softly on the ground and got up. _So far so good._ Wow I'm being nice. I pushed that out of my head. And leaned on the wall. My fingers traced it as I walked. Each step sent another shook of pain.

_Holy shit never do this again it hurts. _I laughed at that thought cause I know I will. O well. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. My hands shook as I buttoned it up. _Get a hold of yourself. _I nodded at that. And grabbed the wall again _God I hate this. _I opened the door and held up my hand the sun's light blinded my eyes. Finally I put my hand down and started walking forward as I saw the ocean. I stumbled as I ran to the edge and looked over.

"Well fuck." I said I put my hand to my head and turned around. _O man. Ace is goanna be mad. Wait where is he?_ I looked around and saw people carrying on a conversation I shook my head and put it down.

"Oi what are you doing up yoi?" Yoi? I heard that before where. _O wait he was that asshole pineapple that kicked me. I don't like him. _

"You're an Asshole pineapple." Crap did I just say that. I stared right at him he just smiled. I could tell he was kinda mad.

"I'm not a pineapple! Yoi!" I smiled.

"opps I think I struck a nerve." He shook his head

"Your worse than your captain Yoi" my heart skipped a beat _hey stop doing that. You don't like him._ Yep I don't. I felt a wave of pain and leaned against the railing.

"You don't look so good. Are you ok Yoi?"

"Na shit Sherlock I feel like crap." _Stop being like that I'm supposed to be like that….I'm you. _

"im sorry." I said he just shrugged. Pompadour/Thatch came out with a bowl in his hand. And started at me. Opps..

"what are you doing up?" I just shrug. I looked down at my feet and finally look up at him. "Um hi where's Ace I thought he would be here." He just sweet dropped. Again how do they do that?

"You can't ignore me like that." I waved bye and walked of the other direction holding on to the rail. I heard a giant crash and saw a hole being created and a person come flying out towards me. I looked stunned I could have dodge it but I didn't. I felt the person's body weight collide with mine, forcing me back, I saw the yellow shirt as I flew back.

"Damn it Ace" I yelled as I collided with the back of the railing thingy. He groaned. I pushed him off felling stuff inside tear again. _Crap. _He turned around and stared. He grabbed me and pulled me up by my jacket. I was above the ground I looked down at him my sleeves showing my hands balled up in a fist. He shook me I pushed the pain away.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" o so this was what he was mad about? I said calmly

"Ace." I looked down, this was probably one of the things I couldn't talk him out of doing. O well.. He continued.

"I told you guys to run so this wouldn't happen. I was your captain you should have listened to me." _Was he said was. _He shook me harder. _ok then._ I couldn't take it anymore my legs slipped up over his neck holding him tight he let go and I bent back my hands held on to the wood. Forcing him up and upside down and then pulled my legs down his neck came in contact with the wood. My legs unwrapped and I stood to get up but I heard a snap and fell, I looked back he was starting to get up. I heard someone yell and run I snapped my head up giving them a look they backed off, I stumbled up just as Ace did._ Hey Ace was pretty close you know….. _Seriously?

"Ace listen to me I don't know what the Hell is going on. Yes the crew ran. I didn't because I wasn't going to do that, you had no right to order me to do something that I was against. And you knew that too. So why the fuck are you angry?" I heard the former spade pirates yell "Ace, Jasmine" as if trying to choose a side. I knew that they joined or where forced. _He's being a dick. _

"I trusted you to make sure they were safe and somehow there all here."

"How the hell should I know why there here I'm assuming because you are." My legs started to wobble I could feel the blood drip from various cuts I didn't even know I had. I saw the commanders and Whitebeard (how did he get here so quickly) staring at us. _What are they staring at. Why is he like this…._think…o that's it. I looked down as he sat against the wall I took a step closer then heard a snap and feel against the wall I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood. I turned myself so I could face him. I closed my eyes

"Now I know why your sorry. I tried but where all here. Quit betting yourself up cause it's pathetic to see you like this. And I don't even know how long it's been going on. Whatever is happening it needs to stop. Ace it needs to stop." He looked down and his eyes opened wide my jacket was covered in blood from various scratches. I didn't even know I had. _Well you kinda did fly thur a forest and all. True._

"What happened?" he asked still staring. I closed my eyes _I'm tiered. Tough wake up._

i smiled and pointed to the Pineapple who was leaning on Pompadour he smiled.

"Damn pineapple kicked my Ass thur the forest, I don't recommend it." He looked up at Marco and I leaned my head back as the doctor came. And yelled for a bed thingy. To Carrie me away once again to a medical room

_Third time fainting. Shut up. And you didn't even get any food. Crap! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thatch's pov.**

_(a few mins before jasmine passed out) _

I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. As I walked to the spot Ace was usually seated so I could tell him that Jasmine was fine. When I noticed he wasn't there. _Probably trying to kill pops again._ I smile to myself and opened the door to the kitchen Marco walked passed me.

"Hey I noticed you have been looking after Jasmine. Yoi." I nodded as I walked to get a bowl.

"Yes." I answered. He just shook his head as if he wanted to say something and walked out.

XXXX(short time skip.)

I came out of the door and started at the tall slender girl with a navy blue jacket with long sleeves looking around. The wind blew tossing her purple hair up.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her I told her not to. Does she listen? She looked down her purple hair still blowing. She looked back up.

"Um hi where's Ace I thought he would be here." that's all she could say?

"You can't ignore me like that." She just shrugged, waved and turned around holding on to the railing. I started to walk after her. When I heard a crash. I dropped the bowl and shielded my precious pompadour.

When the dust settled I saw Jasmine against the railing and Ace sprawled on the opposite side of her.

Ace turned around and in one quick motion pulled her up by her collar of her jacket and shook her. She looked like she was in pain even if it was just a little glimpse I saw. I saw it.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Ace yelled. I could see scorch marks coming from where Ace was standing.

"Ace." She said and looked down. From what I have read and saw she could most likely talk him in and out of everything. I looked around the crowd was growing.

"I told you guys to run so this wouldn't happen. I was your captain you should have listened to me." His voice got louder the look on her face was neutral it didn't have a frown or a smile on it her eyes big and wide just started at him. Was. He said was. That means he might be thinking of joining us. He shook her again. Then it happened. I saw her eyes they flashed from purple to red and then back to purple real quick and she warped her legs around his neck he let go of her and tried to get her legs off of him she bent back in one move taken her legs and Ace with her hands griped the wood as she threw Ace, with her legs, in to the railing. She feel down landing on her back.

I yelled "Oi what are you doing?" something as I attempted to run to help her up before I could get there she snapped her head back at me her eyes doing the color change thing and I backed off. _What is wrong with her? _ She got up her whole body wobbling just as ace got back up. He was fire there could have been no way that. That hurt him. _Unless she has haki._ She yelled throwing her hands up "Ace listen to me I don't know what the Hell is going on. Yes the crew ran. I didn't because I wasn't going to do that you had no right to order me to do something that I was against. And you knew that too. So why the fuck are you angry?" She didn't listen to captains orders that is one of the only rules, she broke it. The other Spade Pirates (now Whitebeards) yelled "Ace, Jasmine. Clearly not liking where this is going. "I trusted you to make sure they were safe and somehow there all here." Ace yelled.

"How the hell should I know why there here I'm assuming because you are." Her legs started to wobble I could see the blood puddle forming at her legs she had gotten a lot of cuts from all the trees she went thru. The nurses also told me she had lots of broken bones and internal injuries. She turned her head As if to see who was watching this happen. Ace feel against the wall and sank to his normal position for the past month.

She took a step we all heard a bone chilling Snape and she feel. _Stop starting do something. _She grabbed the railing and turned herself around she leaned against the railing next to her (Former captain). I looked at Marco he just shrugged Pops was here too watching along with the other commanders. She closed her eyes and said

"Now I know why your sorry. I tried but where all here. Quit betting yourself up cause it's pathetic to see you like this. And I don't even know how long it's been going on. Whatever is happening it needs to stop. Ace it needs to stop." That's what hit me she knew something was going on with him even thoe she's been a coma for a month and couldn't know what was happening. The blood was starting to come from her jacket it was no longer concealing the blood that it had soaked up. Ace looked down and his eyes got big. He stuttered

"What happened?" I looked at Marco he smiled a lazy smile I really wanted to hit him on the back side of his shining bald head. I couldn't help but smile when Marco put his arm on me leaning on me lazily she closed her eyes and pointed straight at us Ace followed her finger and glared at Marco.

"Damn pineapple kicked my Ass thru the forest I don't recommend it." I burst out laughing. Along with the rest of the commanders the others didn't laugh out of being scared that Marco would burn them.

While the doctor got a stretcher and carried her off. I looked at Marco who was clearly annoyed I threw my hand around his shoulder and turned him around

"lets go get a drink I have a feeling that Ace is a Whitebeard now." He looked at me

"That's what you got form that conversation Yoi?" I nodded. Drinking would be a good thing to get my head off of the promise I made

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine's pov.

Again I woke up to the brown celling. "why do I always faint. Come on."I said to myself as I got up and looked around this time no one was here I heard beeping and looked at a machine I was hooked up to. Probably cause I wasn't getting anything to eat. _Hungry. Food I crave sustenance. _I look at my jacket once again hanging up. I look at the needle in my arm_ I hate needles. _I look at it then I just pull it out. _Holy crap why did you do it._ I heard beeping. And a women with a pink dress came in, in a rush. She yelled "what the Hell did you do?" she looked at the needle out of me. My arm wasn't bleeding which is surprising. "Um….. I don't want this in my arm." She hit me hard on the back of my head. "You can't do that next time. But right now scenic nothing seems to be bleeding you're alright." I sigh and look down.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me and laughed "the way Ace talked about you I thought you would have punched me." Ace talked about me? He's talking? I assumed when I yelled at him he was being antisocial. Wait how long have I been out?.

"How long have I been out and my I bower close cause I can't go out to get food in nothing but bandages and a jacket." She nodded and started packing up everything as she talked. "Before you woke up the first time you were out for a month." I opened my jaw she nodded and continued "Yes you scared Rin. He's the best doctor we have on the ship. Then when you kicked some sense in to Ace.(she blushed at his name. _I wonder why.) _You were out for two days that's all. And all I have is this outfit." I looked at the pink dress I would usually die before I where a dress but, _But what I'm not gonna where a dress. _Yes you are. "When will we hit land?" I asked _I know where this is going. of course you do I'm you. _She looked at me "in a day I think." I bite my lip and look at my jacket. Then look at the nurse who is smiling. I sigh "do you mind if barrow one of your dress's?" she looked at me and smiled big. "Of course you can. I will be right back don't move." She started to move to the door then stopped "o I'm Sam by the way." And she closed the door.

I sat there for what felt like an hour (really 5 min) before she came back. "Here I had to collect some of the under garments from the others I don't think your my size." I shrugged I'm top heavy but not like most women in the world. I really don't like thinking about that. I'm just uncomfortable when it comes to that kind of junk. I nod and pick up the _.ug._ Dress that I need to wear to get food. _As long as it is just for food and not because you like it. I'm you if you don't like it I don't._ I shook my head to stop my own conversation. "Um thanks." She smiled as she started to leave "o wait I forgot you can't wear your jacket." My face went straight and she closed the door quickly.

XXX

After I have the torcher device called a dress on, I walk over to my jacket. "hahaha screw you." I said to myself as I picked up my jacket and buttoned it up.

When I got out side I felt the wind blow hard pulling on my jacket. _O no you don't. _I grabbed my jacket and held it down as I started to walk to where I think was the front of the ship. _God this ship is big. _I nodded at myself. I held on to the railing feeling the effects of not eating in a month.

"Oi you're up?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up at my former captain staring at me his yellow shirt blew in the wind too. I bite my lip. I don't like him seeing me like this. O that reminds me.

"Ace I have your hat." He started at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside a door. The wind stooped _duh where inside. _

"What did you say I couldn't hear you? You're probably hungry right?" I looked at him. And said lightly

"I feel like I could probably take you on in a eating contest." He looked at me.

"You that hungry?" I gave him a face as I walked down the stairs to the dining room thing.

"I've been in a coma for a month. Yes I'm that hungry." He laughed at the voice I made. I smiled and shook my head. He's not pouting anymore. When we got down there I could see a lot of people eating_ o really? Hahaha smart ass. _He motioned for me to sit and I did. "Stay here I'll go and get you something." I stared at him and started to get up when I caught a stare from him. He turned around and walked off. I sighed and put my hand on my chin. _I'm not an invalid. I can do stuff on my own. _

He dropped a bowl in front of me. I quickly started shoveling everything in my face. He did the same he looked up at me. And then looked down at my bowl.

"I beat you." He smiled and sat back. I looked down at his bowl it was empty then back to him. _Hmmm ok._ I took my spoon and put it in my food then take it out, a big glob of food sat on there, I held my finger on the tip of the spoon. He leaned back and shook his hands

"No fair I have no ammo." I let it go it splatted on his chest. _Hmmm his chest. _NO! Don't think that bad mind. Bad. I smile and laugh.

"hahaha." His body caught on fire burning it off. He sat back down as I continued to eat.

"oi I'm a Whitebeard now." I looked up at him_ that was out of nowhere o well. I _smile a fake smileAnd nodded and laugh

"I can see it now. (I stick my hands out and move them) Fire Fist Ace has joined the Whitebeards. Run for your life they have another idiot on their crew." He smiled and said

"Don't talk about them like that cause you're a Whitebeard too." I finished my food and looked at him and sighed "why do you get to deicide that for me? What if I don't want to be? Did you think about that?" I mean sure I have no problem with it but I don't want him deciding junk for me.

"I just assumed." He said looking down I noticed people were staring at us. O well.

"Well I mean its fine and all I have no problem with it just don't go around deciding Shit for me." He smiled I saw his freckles. _Why does he have freckles there to darn distracting._

"Really?" he asked I nodded and sighed "ya I have no choice but to say yes they feed me." I heard a cheer. From behind me. "Let's go tell pops." He said grabbing my arm and literally dragging me up the stairs. Who's Pop's? _O I'm so going to get him for this. _Hehehe lets think_ what can I do? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

So next chapter its gonna be good. Just leave it at that.

Um review and junk and like I said some stuff may be out of order or in Beckman's case color o well.

Review.


	5. New aunts and no shrits

Hello again. Nothing to say really. Um..

Ok bye.

Jasmine: you forgot something…

ME: how are you here?

Ace: where in your mi~nd.

Me: o…

Jasmine: this is getting us nowhere…. Writer does not own one piece.

Me: that should be a given…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swung my legs over the edge it was late at night. After White…err Pops asked me if I wanted to be his daughter I said "sure what the hell never had a father before." they cheered they had a small party but I went to my room and tried to sleep but surprisingly I couldn't. _Being in a coma does that to a person. _I sigh. I want badly to tear this dress off. I heard footsteps and reached for where my swords would be…._o shit. Where are my swords?_ I yell "where are my swords!" the guy that was behind jumped back I turned to see it was pompadour. I jump of the edge and walked right up to him

"Pompadour where are my swords?" his smile went from his face.

"Um….. About that." He said backing up "we kind of left them on the island." "IM goanna to kill yall!" I said instantly he turned around and ran I followed maybe I shouldn't be doing that._ O well. _I chased after him yelling "you're on my Asshole list." He ran yelling "I'm not the one who kicked you in the first place. REMBER THAT!" he yelled back I stopped _that's right. Asshole pineapple did. _

Pompadour looked at me and said "what is that face." I smiled big "we can prank people on this ship right?" he smiled and said "of course. What do you need." I completely let the fact that I couldn't sleep go and said "pineapples and string." _Revenge is goanna be sweet. _

XXXXXXX

I sat at the table still eating. "So how is it going to happen?" Asked Ace also eating he was still in his yellow shirt just like I was still in the…_dress ug._ (But I had my jacket over it)_. _Just a few more hours.

"Well" Said Izo (pompadour woke him up late last night to help with Plan pineapple express.)

"I did all of the pineapples make up to look just like Marco." I nodded I didn't mind the cross dresser I don't judge. He pointed at me "you have to let me do your make up one day or I will rat you out to Marco." Ace smiled "Her make up? never, when you have her in Makeup I will. I don't know I'll do anything you want me to do." _He has a point I don't like Make up. _Pompadour said "aright everyone ready." I could hardly hold in my smile. And continued his sentence "here he comes operation Pineapple express commence."

I saw Marco enter, pompadour walked to a string and pulled on it. And in a second a bunch of pineapples fell from the celling tied with string (and all looked like Marco). Ace smiled as Marco yelled "what the Fuck Yoi?" Ace got up and yelled "its Marco's Family reunion." Izo tried not to laugh but he burst out laughing. Pompadour was already on the floor. Marco turned red and blue flames erupted from him. _O shit. He's he~re. _He looked at me then at Ace "witch one of you did this Yoi?" Me and Ace exchange looks "did what Pineapple." I had my straightest face I could, _part of the plan hehe. _Ace looked at me and laughed "you don't see this." I tilted my head giving a half smile "what is it.?" I look up giving an O face. "Um…Mraco….(I bite my lip).. You didn't tell me you had family on the ship." and laughed _Run…..run..run. _flames erupted from everywhere me and Ace. Looked at each other and burst from our chairs and ran. I heard an "run Jaz.." I looked back and saw Ace being grabbed by the collar of his shirt. I dashed up the stairs. Not wanting to die.

I burst out of the door. To see Jozu, the third division commander, i ran behind him. And said "please beast of a man hide me I'm about to die." before he could or anyone else get me off him a door was kicked off its hinges reveling blue flames. I saw Ace being carried by his shirt he was struggling to get it off. Then I saw Marco's body and his face which was now covered in pineapple pie. _He is severally pissed. _ "Where is she Yoi?" my grip tightened on Jozu's back. Ace tried to fight back yelling cruse's but was ignored. Jozu just side stepped reviling where I was. "There you are!" he yelled Pompadour burst out behind him yelling "run." I took off towards Pop's chair he saw me, then Marco, holding Ace (still trying to get out of his grip, then pompadour following.

"o shit im going to die,, I don't want to die at the hands of a fruit." I yelled as I dodge a flaming blue ball and turning around the corner.

Finally when I tripped over my jacket he caught me and lifted me up too "Which one of you did that Yoi." I couldn't help it anymore his lazy eyes still had a ring of whipped cream on them. I burst out laughing along with Ace. I kicked Marco causing him to drop me and Ace we scrambled away till he stepped on my jacket. I got pulled down with a_ humph. _"Was that pineapple prank your idea Yoi?" _no no…ya. _I was standing up now I dusted off my jacket. "Um yes.." he shook his head "1 day you have been awake one whole day. And already my life is a hell Yoi." I shrugged as I saw the island in view _finally clothes._ "You left my swords on the island." I said I pointed at him "where even." Ace said "what just happened?" I shrugged and walk to what I think was my room.

XXXX

"Where here." I heard I burst out of my room. I saw a giant island with a bunch of trees just past the beach I could see a small hill and on top of that hill where two polls declaring this as Whitebeard territory. We were right there. Marco said he would take me to get clothes I would have to decide if I wanted a tattoo or just clothes with the mark. _Im already marked with something thoe…ya but this is the Whitebeards._

xxxx

I nodded my head at what I wanted as I walked in to the tattoo parlor.

"Hello Marco." Said a women she had blond hair tied back and tattoos covering her body. She gestured to me and Ace. "These your newbies I heard about." He shoot me a look and I look straight at his face back giving him a hahaha I don't care face. She looked at me and smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Margret." I looked at her hand and eventually shook hers. "I'm Jasmine." She looked at me her head moved backed and pointed to a poster….._my wanted poster._ "like The Bloody Jewel?" I nodded _come on you can trust her. _"And that would make you Fire fist Ace right?" he bowed "yes it's very nice to meet you" O now he has manners. O well.

"so what tattoos will you be getting?" Marco walked off _thank god_. I didn't want to tell Her want I wanted in front of him.

Xxxxxxx(timeskipimlazy)

She looked at my scraes on my back. "What the Hell happened to you these scares aren't' fresh it will be hard for me to give you a tattoo with all these(she said with a high voice.)scares." I bite my lip._ It has to come out sometime. _

"I have a past. That's not the best. O well." She nodded. And started to work I decide with the regular plain mark. _Ow..ow. _"This past does it have to do with why you have a problem with touching people?" I said more like a question to myself "how do you… (I sighed)…Yes and No." she nodded stopped then cleaned then started again "Have you know Ace long." Why would she bring Ace up? Why does she want to know my past? _She knows. _She can't I don't even know it fully.

"Why do you want to know?" I snap. She said "don't worry I'm trying to keep a conversation. We don't have to talk about it."

"O" was all I said. _Do you want to remember? _

I zooned out for a bit her saying "There all done." Pulled me back to reality. I stared at the mirror she held up, and on my back was The Mark of Whitebeard. This Mark means I belong here. _See there's hope yet for you. _What does that mean? O well. I sighed

"To bad I don't have clothes to show it off." _did I just say that._ She looked at me offended as I pulled my borrowed clothes on I wasn't comfortable taking of my …dress but it had to be done. She walked off in to another room while I pulled my …dress on. She opened the door and threw actually threw a shirt and capris at me.

"Alright I know you don't like that dress get dressed I'm taking you shopping." _How does she know?_

"How do you know? And I don't like shopping." I know I must be breaking some kind of code. I just don't like it. _Neither do I….of course YOU DON'T IM YOU._ She halved laughed "I've been a tattoo artist and a Whitebeard. For a long time. You learn how to read people." We were outside she was dragging me out of the pallor. _You can't get a break. O well._ I pulled away and started walking beside her getting looks but I'm use to them so I don't care about it as much. "You said you were a Whitebeard?" she nodded as she walked in to a small store.

"Ya me and my sister where fished out of the ocean, here try this" she handed me a black shirt that had lace in the back so it would show my tattoo. I shrugged and held on to it. She continued "my sister didn't stay long she was a singer for the ship then she left to join the revolutionist but I stayed. But when I heard she died I left." Why would here sisters death have to do with her leaving. "Mind me asking but what was her name?" She handed me pants and pointed to a changing room.

"Her name was _Crystal." _I dropped my clothes "….your lying…please tell me you're lying." _Holy Shit. You have an aunt. _She said "whats wrong? I thought those clothes would look good on you." I looked down my necklace now stung my neck like it was heavy. The thing I loved and now it was cursed…_don't think about that you have an aunt. _"Um, what was her last name?" The women I had forgot her name I had forgotten my own aunts name. "Fay. Why do you ask." _Fay…Fay_

"Well I think you're my aunt." She sighed and stared at me like she was weighing the possibility then she just hugged me my arms went limp at my side. "I don't like being touched." She pulled away a tear in her eye.

"I didn't even recognize you. You've gotten bigger and well(she looked at my chest then to my eyes)…fuller scenic last time I saw you. Also I don't ever remember you having Purple hair or eyes." I touched my hair _did I do that? Did I make you unrecognizable? No _I'm you.

"Well my hair wasn't always like this but o well, I like these clothes." I say picking them up and walking to the changing booth. My Aunt nodded her head. "Well know that I found that out, I'm going to treat you to a whole day of everything." I smile and walked out of the changing booth smiling. I looked at my Jacket I grabbed it but didn't put it on and walked to the cashier with my new Aunt. _If this is going to be something new I need a change. _I wonder how Ace will feel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THATCH'S Pov.

I have been working all day since we hit land to get the grill going and Marco comes over to me and hardly looks at it and it catches fire. i started to turn the meat on the grill as Marco leaned on it.

"You should have seen Margret she was still good looking Yoi." I smiled and pointed at him with my spatula "you had your chance, and I think you still do." He just shrugged

"I wonder how long it will take for them both to be done there the only ones that decide to get tattoos. Yoi" I laughed "wow the most patient one of us all has a short fuse. Today." I smiled at his face messing with him will never get old for as long as I live.

He looked at me seriously (well as serious you can get with his lazy look.) "she looks like her. Even if her hair is strange. Yoi." I looked at him that was why he's here. I looked at the tree line thinking Jasmine would walk out there. "I noticed, stubborn just like Crystal too." He laughed "I wonder where else she could have gotten that from. Yoi" I laughed getting what he was implying. "Careful Pineapple I have a spatula and I know how to use it." He laughed and held his hands up. "I'm just saying. It has to be said. Yoi" I was about to chase him when the tree rustled and two women stepped out.

"Oi Margret. Why are you here?" I asked with a smile on my face. She was in her typical black tank top. Her hair pulled back to revel all her tattoos. Her pants where slanted as she stood still. She looked at me and ran and hugged me. "Thatch. You lousy cook. Why haven't you told her yet?"

"Oi don't bring my cooking in to this." Two things I care about in this world my Pompadour and my cooking, well now 3 Jasmine too. She looked around then looked at the tree line.

"What are you doing I thought you where beside me?" she looked at the tree line Jasmine stood behind a tree and yelled "I change my mind. I want my jacket back." Margret had a smile on her face as she lifted up Jasmines jacket. I stared at it I figured that was the only thing I would ever see on her. I looked at the various bags on the grass. I heard Margret yell

"NO! You can't have it. When Fire fist comes I will ask him to burn it so suck it up and come out here."

I saw the figure in the trees step out. I saw Jasmine not in the jacket she was in, not the bandages which she should still have on but doesn't. But she was in a shirt that stopped at her stomach the sleeves had holes in her shoulder which caused it to expose her skin. It was a v neck neckline and had lace on the back to show Pop's mark. Her hair was pulled back. She had blue Jean capris and some sandals. She leaned on one leg and said "tada my new look." Turing around fully. I felt my face heat up from anger as I looked at Margret {my new found over protective ness showing). What did she do to her? I whispered

"What did you do to her? She should look respectable or something. Not like that.?" Margret laughed "she looks like how she should." I looked at her Again and I saw it the thing I was waiting to see

A locket. Only the locket I remember giving Crystal was on a chain and this looked like just a tattoo mark leading to a heart with its wings spread out and was changing colors. And it didn't sway when she walked it just stayed there like it was glued to her skin. I heard her sigh "how I look Pompadour?" I nodded my head lying threw my teeth not because she looked bad but because she shouldn't be dressed liked that to provocative.

"You look good." I said and turned the meat. She smiled and said "your lying but thanks." And walked off. Margret shook your head

"Your dad side is showing." She ran off as I threw my Spatula at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JASMINE'S POV.

I walked over to the barbeque pit where Pompadour and my new Aunt Margret where I stopped and held out my hands "Tada my new look." He stared at me. I felt weird. _I don't like it. _Deal I think it will be different. _But at the trees you were with me. _I am you still. I need to say something I sighed "how I look Pompadour?" he looked lost in thought. His smile looked fake as he said "you look good." _My lie detector is going off. Yes he's lying. _I've been around a lot of people who lie. I find out how to know if someone is lying or not. Why did he lie thoe? Does that mean I'm not pretty? Why would I care about an old man's opinion like his? O well.

After I put my new cloths up and put them in the right place. I look at myself in the mirror. I touched my hand to the necklace my mother gave me. It was now embedded in my skin due to my…_our, _Curse. I shook my head. Don't think about that. _Ya this is fun time. _I looked at my bed post and Ace's hat sat there. _o ya that's right I have Ace's hat_. I had grabbed it before I got kicked I guess I must have forgot I got it. I put it on my head it smelt bad (like old socks) but I think it would be nice. I walked out and looked at the crowd. I leaned against the corner where the dining hall is. "So Ace what did you get?" I asked smiling big his hat hiding my eyes but not my smile. My heart beat grew faster as his smile grew big and he came at me. _O god where is his shirt. Why….. _He reached for his hat and pulled it off.

"Ace put on a shirt." I said looking away. He smiled "why?" I pushed him away _o man o man o man. _

"Because you…..um…Damn I can't concentrate." I said looking away. I heard laughs then turned around and walked off. I jumped off the ship landing in a soft cushion of sand. Ace followed me "hey you look good in thoes clothes." I stopped

"You think so?" what was I doing I don't care about cloths I don't care about him. _Lies. Shutup._ He nodded and said

"yes you still look like you're going to kick someone's ass." I laughed "Damn you." He pointed to the food "come on food." I walked past him and sighed "you know my weakness." He laughed. He put out his fist I hit it back.

Xxxxxx

The night so far has been fine _screw fine it was fun. _I now sat on a log by a giant fire. (Which Ace was keeping nice and high.)

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" I looked at who said it, it was Haruta. "Someone will get hurt if we play this game. But might as well." I sighed as I told her that. She stuck her tongue out. "Come on your no fun." I smiled "I just said I'll play." She looked at me and said "o ya sorry" I heard more I'll play then Pompadour dragged Marco down. "alright." Said Ace _great he's here. _"Who goes first?"

"Haruta should she brought it up." I said smiling. She smiled "alright Jasmine, truth or dare?" o me ok

"Dare." She smiled and held out a bottle of booze. "Balance this while you're upside down on your toes till your turn." I looked at it and got up took of my shoes and grabbed the bottle I got threw it up and got on my hands and did a hand stand the bottle landed my bear feet. I felt the blood rush to my head. My shirt which was tucked in the back started to roll up.

"god someone go." I said they quit staring and went. _Wow head rush. _

Finally after an hour Ace pushed me down "humph" I landed and made and angel shape in the sand. Taking in deep breaths. "Alright my turn?" I said they nodded. I looked around till I saw Marco I pointed at him "truth or dare?" he looked at me like I was going to die. I have picked on him two times in one day. "Truth Yoi" I sighed um ok so what now. "Is it true that you are you a Phoenix that ate a pineapple fruit or a pineapple that ate a bird fruit?" They all laughed he shook his head "nether. I'm a person…that ate a devil fruit. Yoi" I nodded and shrugged "ok. If you say so." I should have asked about his age. O well. He yelled at me but I ignored him.

Ace said "Thatch your turn." Pompadour nodded then looked at me. "Jasmine truth or dare?" I looked at him. _Dare. _"Um.. truth."

He looked at me "what would you say if you found your father?" everyone stared at him. _What?why?_ Ace said "Oi why would you ask." He just shrugged "I want to know that's all." I felt my voice break for a second

"if I Found my father first I would kick him hard in his place. Then I would tell him that my mother waited for him on a hill the same hill that she was killed on yelling he's not here." I took a deep breath then looked up talking more to the sky "then I would hug him and make him promise not to leave me ever again." I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the red winged heart always changing colors embed in my skin. "but see that can't happen Pompadour because no matter what I say or think im going to say it's only a what if, and going to change depending in the man I met." _Stop. You're getting to close. _

I opened my eyes and looked right at him I realized that the feeling was depressing. I smiled lightly and shrugged. Ace stared at me I felt uncomfortable I have only been awake two days or so and I'm already spilling my guts.

I got up and waved "night guys I'm done. See ya in the morning." And walked off. What was that about? Why would he ask a question like that_? I don't know._ Whelp one thing for sure him and Pineapple are on my Asshole list. Till proven otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELP that's it I would like to know what yall think about my story

Hmmmm that's it.

Wait no.

O ya tell me what pranks you might want im kinda running low on prank ideas.

Review please


	6. A dad as a brithday present

**Hi thanks for reading my story just say I should put that out there.**

**I don't own one piece.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat in the crow's nest swinging my legs like I usely do when I can't sleep or when I want to be alone but right now it's just sleep. My dreams are getting harder to understand. I shook my head talking to myself

"You need sleep you have training tomorrow." I have been training with Marco and any other commander that wants to teach me Haki for a several months now, I almost have shave, and observation Haki down, but the others are tough. O well. I looked around to make sure no one was listening and looked down at my charm/curse.

" Well you're a pain in the Ass. You know that?"_ But I'm you so…_o ya. O well. I got up and dusted myself off turned around and who would be there? _Ace…great. _I sighed "what ya want commander?" I said that last part with some sarcasm he hates it when I call him commander especially science I'm not in His new division I'm in the first division under Marco(that's why I can't call him Pineapple). I could see the heat coming off of him. _He's hot…_NO! _You know what I _.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked. I laughed

"Because you don't like it." He face palmed and walked over to the rail then looked down I did the same leaning on it. What was left of his party was dying down and people were going to bed.

"So how much of my conversation did you hear?" I asked he looked up "just the pain in the Ass part.(he shook his head)but that's not why I'm here." I looked at him still leaning on the rail "so why are you here then?" He shrugged "you left the party early I thought you were upset so I went to your room and waited finally when your weren't there I came up here."

"why would I be upset." I asked. He looked at me and said

"Because today was you Birthday and the party was for me." I bit my lip. _He remembered. _Of course he did I've know him a long time.

"But that doesn't mean that I would be mad this was your Party Ace." I actually kinda was because it was my birthday even thoe it's just a day it was my day. But I didn't want to make him feel bad thoe. _Well…maybe just a little. _No. he shrugged "so are you really ok with me being the second division commander?" He was changing the subject. I laughed

"haha if it really mattered you wouldn't have been asking after you accepted the position, and thanks." He nodded and hit me with his shoulder causeing me to slide off the railing and land on the floor. "Oi I wasn't ready." I said.

He smiled "you where frowning you shouldn't frown it's your birthday." I looked at him and got up and said "you know what Ace your right." And I swiftly kicked him (causing him to fall out of the crows nest and land on the deck causing a small hole). I continued as I jumped down gracefully landing on the lower railing "that made me smile." He gave me a look and I walked off and waved. _Happy birthday to me! _See your birth day wasn't ruined you got to kick Ace. I moped as I jumped in my bed for the second time tonight. _But we could do that any day. _True.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dream time.

_I was stuck. I couldn't move. I felt what I think was string keeping me in place as I looked around struggling I saw nothing but giant encircling black walls. I could faintly hear cries of pain and death. I looked up at the sky and saw Ice also encircling me. And then I saw giant magma fist coming right for me I wanted to scream I wanted to move but I couldn't. I was frozen I felt the heat come closer I closed my eyes waiting for the searing pain I knew that was coming. Then in a split second I saw a flash of fire and Whitebeards mark jump up in the air in front of me. And then there was body in front of me with a hole in his chest. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine pov.

I sprang from my bed. I felt cold not hot but freezing cold. I quickly grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me. _What does this mean? _Cold to freaking cold. I wish I had my jacket. But NO Aunt Margret had to burn it. I sighed as I grabbed my clothes and put them in my little satchel (I got it a little while ago. I don't have to worry about my swords cause I _sadly _don't have any.)I might as well take a shower _we stink._ I opened my door and poked my head out I saw a couple of guys running down the hall. I shrugged and walked out towards the showers.

I felt the water warm me up. And sighed happily. Then I heard a knock _there goes peace_. "Oi is anyone in here." I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. "ya," I heard the person speak thur the door "Jasmine is that you?" I grab my bag and started putting on my clothes "ya. it's me.(I mumbled) Or at least I hope it's me."

"Pop's wants to see you." I started drying my hair with the towel. I sighed_._ "alright as soon as im done ill go see him."

"No he said Now!" the person yelled that last part I opened the door scaring the guy he was shorter then me, I had grown, apparently I am now 5'7. I looked down at him and leaned on the door frame "alright then I'm going" he backed up and ran in the other direction. _Weird. Ya. O well_.

Once I climbed up the stupid stairs. I looked around and saw nothing Pops was sitting in his chair and that's it. I walked slowly looking over my shoulder "Oi Pop's why are we the only ones up here?" he laughed, it still gave me goose bumps, but o well.

"I asked them to leave I wanted to talk to you." _O shit what did you do? _Hey im you. I would know what I did. "The tarantula was Ace's idea." He stopped drinking and laughed again "that wasn't what I was going to talk to you about." He laughed again I shrugged "o well. So what is it?"

_Hey turn around. _I turned and nothing was there. I shrugged and turned to face Pop's again he took a drink "last night I found out something. Do you want to know what it is?" he asked as if it would make me nervous. I shrugged "sure might as well." And sat down and crossed my legs my hair was still wet. He smiled big as I heard "HAPPY LATE BIRTH DAY!" being yelled in my era I jumped up and kicked whoever it was that yelled hard in the balls. I heard a collection of "o's" then I saw who it was on the ground it was Ace. I burst out laughing bending over and helping him up

"ACE WHAT THE HELL!? I'm so sorry you shouldn't have scared me like that it was a reflex motion are you ok.?" He got up and more like whimpered "why?" then he feel again. _Hey that actually felt good. _I looked around then back at Ace who was getting up

"I'm So sorry." I said covering my mouth to hide my growing smile He shrugged "I'm fine." He held out his fist "happy birth day." Tear's grew in my eyes just because I was laughing and happy all at once. "Thank you guys" and I burst in to happy fits of tears. _Why did you betray me eyes?_

After multiple hugs which I could have done without and a whole bunch of happy birthday. We had lots of food which I stared at till Marco shoved a piece of meat in my mouth. Which from Ace's laughter told me he did that to him too. Ace and some unfortunate guy got in to a eating contest he didn't even have a chance against Ace well till Ace feel asleep in the middle of it.

Now after all that I was sitting in a chair blindfolded waiting for Pompadour, Ace or Marco to tell me to get up or take it off. "Oi can I take this of now?" I asked and for the hundredth time I was met with a "NO! Not yet" from more than those three. I sighed "Now"

"NO".

"fine" three seconds later

"now?" I smiled I could tell by the way they sounded they were getting irritated.

"NO." I waited five more min (which is very hard.)

"Now?" I was already ready for them to say NO.

"yes!"

"Really?" I got excited then I heard laughter that clearly belonged to Ace.

"NO." they burst out laughing I sighed and reached for my blind fold, and a hand grabbed mine "Not yet." I could tell with what little Haki I had it was Pompadour. I was really starting to think this was too much. I was fine with a few hugs and some cake but not what I had a feeling was coming.

"Alright,(I looked up at the person not moving to quick.)Hold out your hands." _Why? _O well do it. So held out my hands. I felt something drop in them it was heavy but I was able to lift it easily I held it with one hand I started to pull my blind fold off. I covered my mouth _that's not what you were thinking. You? _I'm you. But what was in my hands where two swords that looked exactly the same on each side. I got up and put them in each hand then I connected them by their handles hearing a satisfying click, my smile grew so much as I held the staff/sword in my hands the handles where blue with a spiral that continued down to the shaft. The blades had a bluish/purple tint, they were smooth. So smooth I could probably cut myself by rubbing the blades.

"You guys." I said "I've cried enough already quit making me happy." That made all the commanders laugh I was friends with all of them. "How did yall get this,(I was still staring at the blade not at the people).who?" Ace said "It's a secret. And everyone." I sheeted the swords and took the strap and put it on my side I felt complete. _Now I can cut dumb people again. _I wanted to know who got them for me but I don't know. So I just said

"Thank you guys this has really been a wonder full day." Marco made a face

"Don't talk like your done the party is just staring Yoi." Thatch yelled and lifted his hand as the others left to other places "BRING ON THE BOOZE!" every one cheered. I watched the party began again. I sighed. Ace held a mug of beer in his hand and held it out to me

"I don't…" he cut me off.

"Tonight you do." I laughed and grabbed the mug and took a drink. _No. remember why you don't drink, we'll come out. _O well. Too late now.

XXXX

I was fighting for breath after laughing so much. Pompadour had finished telling us how Marco had become a pineapple which earned pompadour a couple bumps on his head. But still was Funny.

"so." Said Haruta "Jasmine do you have any stories with the spade pirates?" I smiled big I had tons like one time Ace put pant in the sail's when the where folded so when the others unfurled them, they got splattered with pink paint. But I'm a lousily story teller. So I said

"I have tons but I'm not that good at story telling be better to ask Ace." my hands where tingling maybe I had too much to drink. O well. Ace said "o I have one whenever we got the invitation to join the warlords." I knew what he was talking about

"I'm sorry they just pissed me off that day." He looked at me

"Where talking about you Jaz you're always pissed off." _He got you. _I thought about this. I sighed

"You have a point." He smiled and continued…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flash back/story Jasmine's pov.**

I moaned as Ace shook me up (hehe _that's wrong_). _What the fuck. Im sleeping. _"Ace….let me sleep" he tipped me out of bed. I jumped up good thing I sleep in a big t-shirt and shorts. _Wait did I put them on. _O well.

"what the Hell Ace." He wasn't smiling _not a good sigh. _He pointed towards my door

"We need you outside now." I sighed and shook my head. "If it's another prank I will kick you." He walked out and close the door. I laughed and got my clothes on.

When I walked out stretching I yawned "alright what's so important?" I saw a bat by Ace's head as he held a letter. He looked up at me and laughed "they want me to join the warlords."

I gave him a death look "you woke me up for that? You Asshole just tell them to fuck off." He looked at me "there are too letters one for me the other is for you." I smiled big and lunged for it "o really give me give me." He jumped on the railing "what happened to them fucking off?" I pushed him over board and grabbed the letter and read it to myself. "Oi Ace." The others where struggling to get him out of the water. He jumped up and tried to punch me when I held one of my swords up and blocked him.

"Oi Ace." He stopped and said "what"

"can we go to Marine ford? So I can tell them personally to fuck off.?" He shook his head "no as much as I want to we can't." I looked at the two Bats and got an idea.

"Oi Ace." He got mad at me "WHAT NOW!" I pointed to the bats "can we do anything to them?" He shrugged and yelled "someone get a marker."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Still flash back Marine ford.**

"GRAP!" Sangoku yelled scarring the few Marines at their regular post. Grap walked in _**(like a badass)**_ and sat down eating his ever persistent snack. "Ya."

"look at what your grandson and his 1st mate sent." He pointed at the two bats now tie-dyed with pink and blue poka-dots and one of them had markings on them Grap walked over and grabbed the letters trying hard not to laugh at the face of the Fleet Admiral and old time friend. He opened the first note from Ace.

_Dear marines _

_I am grateful for the offer _

_But no._

_Ace._

Grap shrugged "I don't see what you're mad about I told you he wouldn't accept. That Brat." Grap thought some very dark thoughts involving his fist of love when the other letter was thrown at him. He opened it

_Oi Asshole's y'all got balls surprisingly. _

_I am not going to be the Marine's Bitch and listen to the crap y'all call justice that come from your mouths. so on that hand I would love to say more but this paper is small so my answer to your question is_

_Fuck off. Goodbye _

_NOT so Sincerely Jasmine Fay. Ps it was your justice that caused me to hate you._

Grap felt anger and laughter well up inside him as he read it out loud. He remembered the little girl with purple hair running around with Ace and Luffy she had always dodged his fist of love he knew there would be no way she would be a Marine. He looked up at Sangoku "This generation's getting bolder." Grap stood up and started to walk off he laughed at the note "our Justice?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

**Present time no flash back jasmine's pov.**

I smiled at my response but when I think about it it wasn't all that funny so I wonder what Ace told them that was making them laugh so much. O well, I looked up at Ace as he sat down and someone else got up to talk

"What did you tell them?" he looked at me "you zooned out. (he said poking me) you don't get to know." That made me feel bad. I shrugged "o well I guess I'll find out later."

Xxxx

My party lasted way in to the night and I'm sure I was more than drunk. But here I was standing like Pompadour had asked he said after everyone went to bed he wanted to talk to me. I leaned against the railing not trusting myself to walk without stumbling. I had tried real hard not to make a full of myself but It happened when I tripped over a passed out guy. Good thing was most the commanders where asleep or somewhere else or even too drunk to remember in the morning.

"Jasmine?" I heard pompadour ask I sat on the railing holding on to the rope he walked over to me and said "There's something I want to tell you."

I cut him off "the roaches in the cups where Ace's idea." He looked at me like what "that's not what I was going to say but alright I'll get him back." I laughed "o oops o well." He smiled …

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ACE'S pov.**

I walked out of Pop's room I decided I should tell him who my father was. I was shocked I expected him to hate me and kick out. Or kill me. But he didn't. As I walked around the corner I saw Jasmine hug Thatch so hard he had to step back to keep from falling backwards. He hugged her back his pompadour fell down the hug lasted a long time till Jasmine pulled away and walked off. She ran in to me she looked at me I saw tears streaming down her face.

I followed her "Oi whats wrong?" she burst in to tears all over again and started to drunkenly run to her room I followed her. She stumbled and fell probably too drunk to stay in a straight line I picked her up bridle style. She would have tried to kill me but she was to busy crying to notice. I opened her door and place her on her bed. She said "Ace..i found him." I turned around she motioned for me to sit

"What do you mean found who?" she continued taking a small breath

"Thatch…Thatch is my …My ….Dad." that hit me I have know her for a long time and never has she told me about wanting to know who her father was and know she found him and it was Thatch. I couldn't believe it "Your Dad is Thatch?" she laughed and nodded "I wanted to hit him so bad but I couldn't because he's, awesome he is completely what I wanted. But thought I couldn't have."

"Wow Jaz. That's a lot" I had to admit for someone as drunk as she was she wasn't acting drunk at all except for when she stumbled around. She nodded "Ace I hope everything will stay the same." I nodded I looked away. If I'm going to tell her now would be the time. "I have something..." I looked over and she was out. But her arms where around my stomach pulling me down. I have no idea whats going on. If she wakes up with me here she will kill me.

I tried to pull away but her grip was too much normally I would just pass right thru her arms turning in to flames but for some reason just like this morning I couldn't. I was stuck next to her. I smiled and closed my eyes next to her._ Great._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there it is the truth reveled on Thatch's part. Now time for the others.

Thanks for reading and junk.

Please review and tell me what ya think. Bye.


	7. i Awaken my true selfwell crap

**Alright so who here thinks that Thatch is going to be that over protective Dad? And who as any idea what is going on with Jasmine…Me and you all will find out shortly. **

**Um that's it bye have fun.**

**I don't own one piece.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THATCH pov.

I was preparing breakfast for the crew when my new found Dad-sense was tingling, I would have dismissed it but scenic my daughter was Jasmine and I wanted now to protect her I figured I would go look.

Xxxxx(when he clamly walks he ran)

I calmly walked to her door. I knocked on the door softly. "Oi Jasmine you alright?" no response. i tried Again "Jasmine you in there?" again no response _what if she feel overboard drunk? What if a Sea King ate her or…_NO I was not about to be worried over her.._. _I will walk down the hall and get a bowle of soup for when she wakes up "it's still early in the moring she's just sleeping nothing to worry about." I told myself. "If I worry then I will get more greys.(***)**" I walked up on the main deck walked to the kitchen door..then "what if she's dead?" that was to much for me to ignore. I ran back to her room and puoned on the door. Still no response….i need to open the door. I shouldn't she needs privacy. _Screw it. _I opened the door really quickly.

"Oi are you…..WHAT THE FUCK!" I saw Jasmine and Ace lying together. her arm was wraped under Ace's and her other was under his head like a pillow and her legs where wraped around his midsection I could tell because of the indention of her legs in the blankets. From what I could see she had no shirt on.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" I yelled this time wakeing them both up. Jasmine was the first to say something she said calmly her eyes opening for a second. "Dad? What are you doing in my…" her eyes sprang open switching from Purple to red and she also yelled while pushing away Ace. While landing with a thud Ace yelled "AHHH" then Jasmine yelled "WHAT THE HELL?" Ace had torn of the blankets revealing Jasmines shirt and some shorts. I sighed then yelled again as Ace was freacking out

"What The hell happened tell me now. Or there will be one less plate of food I have to prepare."

Jasmine put her hand to her head then she jumped up and ran passed me yelling "GET OUT OF MY WAY I GOT TO BARF!" once she left I slowly turned my head towards Ace he was still trying to figure out what just happened "Ace." I said picking him up by his shoulders my aura growing dark and flaming behind me "What did you do to My daughter?." Asking him calmly. If he hurt her in any way possible I will kill him. I wasn't going to lose her.

"Um well all we did was sleep together."

"You did WHAT!?"I yelled dropping him he took his chance and hydroplaned out of there me following I wasn't going to let him go. She was my daughter she should remain pure and innocent. I will protect her now and forever. even from Ace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine's pov.

I was sleeping peacefully I wasn't cold this time for some strange reason I was warm so I didn't move I didn't want to move. I felt weird thoe like I was missing something. _Your head hurts like hell. _Mine/ours. I felt the pain throb in my head i held tighter to whatever it was I was holding on to.

"Oi are you…WHAT THE FUCK." I wanted to move and try to kill whoever it was yelling but my head hurts so much_I didn't try to escape this time__. Good I'm so poured. _Sarcasm… holy shit my head. I held on tighter to whatever it was. It felt weird thoe, o well. I heard the same voice

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" o it was Thatch. And who was he talking about? I opened my eyes to see Thatch I shall now call him dad. It's weird one day you thought that you would never find him but then Happy birthday you have a dad. I wonder how he will be dad style, I said lightly "Dad? What are you doing in my…(I felt the thing I was holding.. I felt muscels then ribs…..Ace.) …" _HOLY SHIT! What did you do to Ace? __What did I do? __Yes you cause I wouldn't do anything. __You kick him all the time and where each other.__ Ya? o well. _Ug shut up my mind hurts. I quickly pushed him off yelling "WHAT THE HELL?" Ace was already on the ground when he yelled "ahhhh". My mind fells like I'm on fire. I held my head as Dad said something else which I now ignored I felt something rise in my stomach. _No don't this is embarrassing. __Hold it hold it. _Nope. I jumped up really quick and ran for the door as I yelled

"GET OUT OF MY WAY I GOT TO BARF!" And pushed pass people who had started listening in from the yelling.

I scrambled for the deck and hurled my upper body over the side as I began to vomit. _Ewwwwwww. __Na shit its barf. __I don't like the fact that your back. __I never left._ I was to busy vomiting and thinking/arguing with myself. To notice the fact that My commander was behind me he let out a breath of air _really? Ya don't say.?_

"So that's why you don't drink? You can't handle your booze? Yoi." I shivered I leaned against the railing looking at the ocean,_ that's not the reason, o well_. I groaned and held up my middle finger "I feel like Shit. Shhh" he laughed and walked away. Then I heard a loud "thunk" and I looked back to see Marco on his butt. And Ace running on top of him. I burst out laughing before I felt the wave of pain hit my head. Ace looked for a place to hide. Once he couldn't find one he yelled behind him

"NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR." And then Dad walked out behind him he looked severally pissed. I grabbed my head feeling a sharp pain and fell down in the railing watching this happen Marco got up and tried to hold back Dad. _How strong is he. Can I beat him? __Great your still here. And no that's her…_our/our. Dad. I held my head, too many people in here. Marco gritted his teeth as he tried to push him back

"Thatch think about what your doing. Yoi….." Dad looked at him and stopped he Yelled "what did you do!?" I was tired of his yelling I sat back and listened every word going thur my mind.

Ace yelled "I didn't DO ANYTHING. SHE JUST FELL ALSEEP. She's not even my type." People around him backed up and went  
"ouuuu" I started to get up. Walked over to him _can I kick him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MARCO'S POV. **

I woke up to someone yelling. I felt my glasses still on my face. And the log under my hand. I must have fell asleep catching up on the log. I got up and stretched. I heard another yell.

"I guess I have to check on that. Yoi." I told myself if I got an answer from that I would be scared. I opened my door and walked down to where the yell was coming from when I saw Jasmine vomiting. I felt bad for her. This was her first time drinking like that according to Ace. I couldn't help it I had to so I yawned "So that's why you don't drink? You can't handle your booze? Yoi." I smiled and laughed to myself. As she held up her finger. She was Thatch's daughter but she couldn't handle her booze that must be some kind of bad omen. Thatch was the only one besides me and Pop's who could drink more then anyone could count and still hold his Booze. She moaned "I feel like Shit. Shhh." I laughed again and turned around and started walking.

{"Bam"} I felt A body push me down. And I feel backwards and landed hard on my ass. I saw Ace try to run but still on my Face I was starting to get Mad.

Once he got of my Face and looked for a place to hid he yelled "NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR." And then I saw Thatch. Walk out in to the full blast of sun light he looked Pissed his smile was gone again not a good sign. I don't remember a time when he looked like this. I jumped up and tried to hold him back. I had to use most of my force "Thatch think about what you're doing. Yoi….." I managed to say. I was starting to get a picture of what was happing. Thatch stepped back but his anger not leaving he yelled "what did you do!?" I was really not starting to like where this was going. Ace looked at us and said "I didn't DO ANYTHING. SHE JUST FELL ALSEEP. She's not even my type." I greeted my teeth. O shit. I saw Jasmine start to get up. And Thatch also move. I stopped Thatch but let Jasmine do what she wants she held up her finger in Ace's face pour kid "1, Both of you shut the Fuck Up my head is pounding and I fell like crap." She looked at Thatch he must have told her about her heritage. _About time. _I wonder what will happen now.

"thanks.(he nodded and a big smile grew on his face she turned to Ace) I believe you I don't remember half of what happened last night." Both Thatch and Ace sighed but she lifted her leg back and kicked Ace hard not in a very fragile place but just above to prove her point "And what the Hell do you mean I'm not your type? You to good for me or something?" he groaned I was still fascinated with the fact she could hit him I was teaching her Haki but she had that ability to hit him before she started training. We all had questions we wanted to ask but none of the commanders had the courage for fear we may set her or Thatch off. Ace stammered as he started to get up "I didn't ... mean it like that" I flinched he was digging his own grave and none of us wanted to stop him.

she shook her head as if deciding something. "Ace what you said and what you mean are to different things." wow she took that better than I thought, _her head probably hurts to much to do anything._

She turned around facing the people that where watching "I feel like Shit. My head hurts, I'm going to lie down and spend the rest of my miserable day in my room. Any objections?" she asked we all shook our heads no. Afraid to invoke her wrath I was her commander and was right now scared of her. Also at that same time I saw that her eyes flashed red then back to purple they haven't done that since the day they both became official Whitebeards. Another thing I would have to ask her about. She started to walk off "Good." she mumbled as she disappeared to where the rooms where. I looked at Thatch who was now staring in her direction probably scared to go after her too. I walked over to him and put my arm around his neck and steered him to the Mess hall. Making sure he doesn't go after Ace again.

"She is a demon. That can't hold her booze (I smiled a little) A bad mix Yoi" he laughed at that. I looked back as everyone walked off trying to figure out what had happened. So far all I had gotten from it was that Now that Thatch has told her there were going to be no more peaceful days.

**XXXXX**

I looked at the approaching island and sighed we need supplies and a whole list of things but first one of us needs to wake Jasmine we would make Thatch do it but last time he did. His daughter was found sleeping with Ace. Which after a long time of arguing and yelling we finally found out that Ace did nothing Jasmine had fell asleep and for some reason, he fell asleep with her. I really didn't care but scenic Thatch was my friend I made sure he didn't kill that Brat. I looked at Pop's His booze was also running low I would have to get him more. "Which one of us has to wake her up Yoi?" he laughed "I'd say let her sleep but I have a feeling that that would be a bad idea" he put his bottle down and looked at me a bad sign. "What do you mean, Yoi?" he looked at me and said "go ahead and wake her up take her to town see what happens." There was something he had a feeling about and he wasn't telling me that meant two things 1 someone was going to get hurt. Or he just didn't know. But I wasn't going to question him.

When I got to her room the door was closed with a sign that said "I'm dead till tomorrow ill make up whatever I missed goodbye" I shook my head as I grabbed the paper of the door and let it burn in my hand. I knocked on her door as the charred ash's fell.

"Oi Jasmine just because you have a hangover doesn't mean you can slack off you have had 1 whole day of sleep. That's enough Yoi." In truth none of us had a problem we understood what it's like I actually think she had taking it better then when me and Thatch first drank. I smiled at the memory. I was startled by the door opening so quickly and there was Jasmine her wavy purple hair knotted up and her signature blank stare on her face stood there she had the same black t-shirt with her stomach showing as yesterday and the day before the crystal heart that was the thing that got me the most. The necklace I helped Thatch pick out by just staring at random ones and listening to him say she needs one that compares to her beauty, was a chain with a heart with wings spread out but now it no longer was on a chain but engraved in to her skin and always changing from blue to purple to red I really wanted to know what had caused that but then again if she hasn't told us then she's not ready I have to wait. I could do that.. The heart was now switching between a blue and red and was covered by a satchel strap she stretched her arms out and yawned "alright let me take a shower." Just like that no comment no grown of disapproval no nothing. Holy shit she listened.

Something's wrong. "What's wrong Yoi?" I asked she shrugged and just walked past me and headed down towards the Nurse's shower. As she walked off I saw that Pop's mark covered several slashes down her back making her body look aged and her past interesting. She just waved it off. I shrugged and let it go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JASMINE'S POV. **

I smelt like Barf. _Ya? __You don't say._ Shut up you two. So I took a shower. I don't stink anymore. So why it I'm still getting stare from the nurse's? Everyone else just let the hangover thing go, well except for Dad apparently while I was asleep/dying inside he tore Ace a new one. _Well you did sleep with him. _I didn't sleep with him I slept….._ha I'm right again. _I shook my head _as if this would do something. _Why are you back? I was fine with just one but NO. Now I have two in my head again. I shook my head not letting myself remember what I was starting to bring back up.

I walked out the door and headed toward the mess hall thingy. Sam (the nurse I first saw when I had lost control for a minute and kicked Ace or something.) now stared at me. I wondered why she was like the only nurse that I talk to. Mostly because the others are hanging around Ace flirting. Or around Pop's telling him he shouldn't drink. She was the only one that would go out of her way to explain to me the wonders of Whitebeardism. Her hair was tied back in a red braid. Her dress was still to short so that half her Butt was showing, _at least we don't have to where it__. I agree._ Her eyes had a flash of anger in them. Why? _Beats the hell out of me. _O well. I sighed and walked towards her "Oi" I called out to her with my regular face which I have been told looks like a frown with a smile. Don't know how that goes together but o well. She looked away and crossed her arms. _Ok that's weird. _I shrugged and turned and headed towards Where Marco was standing on the rail barking orders to the poor souls who have to listen ,(he is actually a pretty cool commander but he was always talking about paper work),… _that's you_. o ya Crap.

I sighed and dragged my feet over there. And leaned against a pole and looked up at him. Again I'm tall and I still have to look up at him I mean god what does he eat his own kind? He hardly looked down as he pointed to a guy and said something I ignored it. He said "where going ashore your coming and that is that Yoi" I smiled and looked at the bridge they had laid down so the others could get back on when they come back , they'll most likely be drunk or something and will need the plank to come on the ship properly. "So any rules?" I asked he just shrugged and said "There's a Marine Base not too far from here so nothing to serious Yoi." I smiled and said

"like…." He cut me off

"Like no chopping Marine's Balls off….or anyone else's Yoi." I saw the others cringe when he said that he still had that lazy face. Which didn't suit him scenic he was always talking about the paper work me and Ace would cause him to do because of our pranks…even thoe it was mainly Ace. O well. I shrugged and got on the railing ready to jump "then tell them not to call me a whore." I jumped of the ship and felt the cushiony sand under my boots. And happily walked in to the forest. _You heard him no slicing people. _Are you talking to me or Me. _Both and where each other. _Ya. O well

XXXXXXXX

I looked around at the town it was a lot bigger than I thought. I was now currently somewhere in the back allys. Just exploring so far I have found no decent shop that would accept pirate's money which is a common thing I'm fine with so I resorted to the bad part of town. I looked at the dirt road and kicked it up. _Hey turn around….now_. I listened and turned just to see a gun to my forehead. I smiled as the tall slender guy , about as tall as me, said rather loud but not yelling "What is a (he looked me up then down. My eyes half closed I was focusing on a weak point.)Young Girl such as yourself. Doing here?" _let's slice him up. __Ya. _No I have to listen to Marco. _Did you just say that? __I think she did. _Ya I did. The man's gun still to my head I could feel the barrel of the gun start to leave a mark. He tilted his head "answer me." I smiled

"why is an Asshole like you holding a gun to my head and asking me questions.?" He forced it in to my skull still not lying a hand on me. _your becoming weak if you won't kill him_. I ignored that The guy smiled slyly (_perve)_ "You got attitude I like that.(_slice him up slice him up) _how about you come with me.?"

His hand move towards me I smiled that was what I was waiting for. You can't explain why a person was beaten or possibly killed properly to Marco unless you say they touched you first….i learned that the hard way. I quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it ducking and turning myself so I was behind him and his arm pinned against his back. I could feel people's eye's watching me now. O well.

I laughed "So what where you saying?(I held tighter hearing a whimper of pain come from the guy.) Something about you not having a chance?" he tried to pull away but I stepped on his leg still holding him by his arm he still tried to struggled o well, "you really shouldn't point guns at random people. (he tired to struggle I held him harder, he stopped) It's extremely rude." I released him and he stumbled forward in ti the dirt. I bit my lip I just made myself look horrible. O. well.

I started walking away when I heard an "Oi why are you walking away from me I'm not finished with you." I turned around to see the man he was a tall slender guy with a now dirty uniform of some sorts.

"what is there to finish if you never started anything?" _your digging a hole_. I know but I need (not!) to start stuff_._ He stared at me as I walked off I held up my fingers in a peace sign. I heard my stomach growl _food I want food. _I looked side to side trying to find a bar that looked like someone from the Whitebeards was there but so far all I could hear was that guys Yelling. _Does he ever shut up. _Ignore it….i was about almost out of the, bad part of town, when I heard him yell

"You cowardly bitch you… Pirate scum your nothing but…" I used shave(which I shouldn't have I could have ended up in a building or something) and was now in his Face one of my swords at his throat the other at his arm keeping him from drawing his gun he looked scared it made me feel good. It shouldn't but it did. _let me out let me out let me out. _

I heard Ace's Voice(where did he come from) _well you see when a mommy…_That's not what I ment.

"Oi Jaz he's not worth it Marco Told me to find you." _Ace is right I take back what I said listen to him._ I closed my eyes feeling a wave of pain rush over my head. LET ME OUT. I lowered my sword still looking at The Gun dude. I spoke letting my now present growl out "You can call me a Bitch and scum all you want. But if you call me a coward again you will regret it." _Your grip is loosening. The boundaries are shifting come on just one slip up. __Don't lose..just walk away with Ace. _I bite my lip and turned around scared for what was happing in my head. Ace was staring at me I walked right past him keeping my eyes closed I was relying on Haki to make sure that I didn't walk in to a wall. He tried to grip my arm as I walked off I moved it narrowly avoiding his grip,

"Oi what's wrong? Jaz wait."I heard him call I stopped and turned toward his voice still not trusting myself to look at him.

I said more like growled "Ace I need to go. Now! I'll see you on the ship." And ran off to the woods _clam down getting yourself worked up won't help anything. _But what is happing?_Correction it will help me It will HELP A LOT._

I ran in to the forest felling the branches slap me in the face. What set this off? Finally I couldn't run without my head pounding so I stopped an sat against a tree and took deep Breaths _IN…..Out_. I burst out in to tears the pain inside my body was no longer ignorable. _You've held us in for a long time. __Come on almost there just release me. __No you cant do that. breath we all know what will happen if you do. _ I break the silence of my mind pushing away the growing pain in my heart Necklace. I heard a cracking noise as I looked down and saw that a line was starting to form and web out in the gem part off the heart. _o No come on. _ I need to calm down….i burst out in to a song

"_The secret side of me _

_I'll never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't _

_Control it."_

I didn't know who I was singing to or why but I felt the pain die down a little.

"_So Stay away from _

_Me_

_The Demons ugly I feel the _

_Rage and I can't control_

_Him."_

So you think that will stop me? I felt the pain swell back up. I started crying again I sat against forcing my back in to the tree even when I couldn't anymore the tree unwilling to be pushed. I pulled my legs up and put my head between my knees. I have been called worse by worse so why was this getting to me.

"_He's yelling in my head" _

_Damn right I am I want to be free. __But you can't freedom has a price. Yours is a big one. _

I continued putting my hands over my head. And slowly rocking back and forth hitting the tree with my back

"_It comes awake and I _

_Cant control _

_Him_

_Hiding in my heart_

_In my body in my head."_

_You think that will stop me? _I took another deep breath and shivered the pain was now coming in waves it was like someone was tearing me open my head felt like it was on fire. And I don't know what started this.

"_Why won't somebody save me from this?  
Make it end"_

"_I feel it deep within it's just above my_

_My skin._

_I must confess I feel like a monster."_

I felt another wave of pain I continued trying to look up but then I felt my head being forced down by some imaginary force

"_I hate what I'm becoming_

_The night mares just begun"_

I whimpered with pain as I felt weak and cold, colder then I usely do. I continued _its working. _

"_My secrete side I keep _

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep him caged but I can't control it. _

_Cause if I let him out _

_He'll tear me up and Break you down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this."_

I looked down and saw there was blood dripping from my heart stone. It wasn't completely broken just a little crack but still hurt. I whispered as I felt the pain die down.

"I want the hiding to end, someone save me from this."

And I sat there and thought what could make me feel this way surely it couldn't be the fact that you found out you had a Dad and it couldn't be that guy who called you names I mean you've been called worse. Could it just be they've grown too strong and I'm not strong enough? One thing's for sure there will be a lot of explaining and weird stares for the rest of my life as a Whitebeard. I'll have to leave this place later but right now I want to make sure I am fine so that when I get on the ship I won't have problems. I looked around the trees swayed with the wind and the clouds moved over head. I sighed I was alone (and right now I wanted to be. I need to figure out what caused this.) Well then again I'm almost alone as alone as a person can be with

2 strong demons in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep… ****Um sorry if it feels like rushed or so but I wanted this to happen because she wouldn't tell them unless they asked and there scared of her so Um what elese….o ya I may not update because im trying to figure out if I should skip or just keep going like I am but we'll see tell me what ya think, that's it bye. **

**Review please. O ya the song is Monster by skillet listen to it if you want…..it's not mine.**


	8. dodgeing question's left an right

**Hey im back. Also it will be serious then funny for the rest of the story. I figured out what im going to do so without further ado I give you this.**

**O wait I don't own one piece… **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jasmine's pov.

I sat against the tree for about another 1 hour before I heard a rustling sound in the bushes that sat in front of me. I tensed up and reached for one of my swords. While my body was still tensed i took a relived sigh as I heard nothing in my head. _He's gone….No I'm not. _Well crap. O well.

I saw a light as the sound get louder and I saw a person step out from behind the bushes. At first it was just a little light then the flame increased as I saw Ace. I let out a relived sigh I didn't want it to be my dad cause I don't think I would have the heart to tell him.

Ace's smile grew big as his eyes locked on to my pour sad body. _Why is he here?_ He tried to get closer before I held out my hand "Don't! (I snapped then I looked down again getting quieter) come to close Ace." He tilted his head his hand still being used as a torch. He looked at me shocked then leaned against the tree in front of me. He stared at the heart stone in my chest.

"What the hell was that back there? Do you know how scared I …..your dad was."

I caught that but o well….i looked up at him "did you tell him what happened." _Crap that means you have to tell them. _He shook his head no. _good_. his eye's still fixed on my heart.

"no I told him I went to town and you weren't there. I said you probably got caught up in a store or something but he was still worrying." I sighed and looked down _you need to tell someone. _

I looked right at his face focusing on his freckles I didn't smile "Ace remember when you and Luffy found me on the beach?" he halfed smiled at the memory "Ya you almost beat him to death so I almost killed you." I laughed "ya that was fun." He looked at me his smile faddeing "your changing the subject.." I sighed he knew me to well. "truth is I don't know how to put it in to words it's just a personality thing I guess I have two of them pulse my own so I have three people inside my head or something…"that wasn't the truth and he knew it. he stared at me. I felt bad his eyes focused on my heart stone _o, _i looked down and saw that the blood has dried around the stone so it outlined the wings and the stone itself. I stuttered "Ac….Ac…Ace I really am sorry I didn't mean to lose control I usually have a good grip on it so (I felt tears swell up in my eyes)….." he cut me off

"My dad's Gold Roger." Just like that I saw his face shut down his expression hard I smiled "Ace you never told me….." he was changing the subject for my sake. He looked at me

"Admit it you hate me now." I was shocked after everything we've been thur he could just think that I hate him I have known him to long. I said quietly

"Ace you know me better then that I wouldn't hate you because of who your dad was I would hate you because of how you acted if I hated you at all which obviously I don't." he stared at me then smiled but I knew it wasn't a truthful one. I didn't smile back.

"we have to get you back to the ship and we have to get that blood off of you or Thatch will kill me." I looked down and halfed smiled

"Ace thank you for changing the subject and you know I couldn't hate you. you asshole." he laughed warmly and held out his hand for me to take it I pushed it away and tried to prop myself up and work my way off the ground. Key word I tried. What ended up happing was me stumbling over and leaning on a tree he garbed my shoulder and tried to steady me. _Thanks a lot you made her weak. I did…..sorry. _so at least I know that I have you under control. I looked up at him "I don't need help thanks." He shrugged and smiled. I grabbed on to every other tree until I got enough strength to walk. He lite the way as we walked thur the forest.

Most of the way was silence every now and then he would ask "how often does this happen." I would replay with "not very often when I get mad you see it in my eyes but other then that no." and then I would say " how do you feel about your dad?" in wich I would get no replay.

Finally I saw the Moby dick in a cove anchored to the shore the other flag ship's where off somewhere doing who knows what in the new world. I saw that there where random fires and parties spread along on the beach. I looked at him he held out his fist "I told them you may have gotten lost…but you're a good liar so." I bite my lip and sighed while hitting his fist…._do you want to lie to your dad? _o geez don't put it that way. as I walked down the path some of the guys glanced up the more that looked up the more quit it got. I saw Dad talking to Marco he looked back and his smile grew so big.

I held up my hand forming a peace sign "hey im not dead" Dad ran and gave me the biggest hug. He said "I was so worried.." I hugged him back then after what felt like an hour {really 20sec's} my arms dropped to the sides I was being squeezed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Can't…..breathe…..need air" I said breathlessly he laughed and dropped me I smiled. He pointed his finger in my face "don't you dare do that again. And what happened" I looked down I realized people were staring at me. I started my voice was really high "well" I looked at Marco and pleaded " I tried really hard not to start stuff really I did" he scoffed "you got in to fight Yoi?" Dad still smiling at me said "well it wasn't too bad was it?" he asked. I looked down at my cracked but now covered gem and shook my head "no nothing to bad." He smiled and said "alright then let's get something to eat I bet your starving." I looked up and smiled "yes." Ace chimed in "hey can I have some too?" Dad shot him a look "sure there's something left somewhere." I almost laughed Pour Ace. O well.

I would be timid about what I was eating but right now I felt like a .D. so I ate, and ate, and ate. Every now and then someone would say "slow down" but nope. After my umpteenth helping of food I was full I smiled happily "god I didn't know I was so hungry." Ace looked at me as if saying { ya well what ever happened to you would make you hungry.} I rolled my eyes at his imaginary conversation dad smiled happily at me as I stuck my tongue out and fell back. I spread out my arms and just laid there no one argued but when someone went to pick up the plates I said "no ill get them there my plates." I got confused stares I looked around as I got up to pick up the plates. Marco said "what did that guy do to you Yoi?" I looked at him

"Nothing why?" even dad looked at me "you sure your fine." He tried to put his hand on my forehead before I backed up. "I'm fine." Swatting his hand away. He was treating me like I was little he shrugged and sat down "just not like you Yoi." Said Marco I thought about this and put the plates down and walked over and sat in the sand. "Alright then I won't help." Why was it so surprising? _O well. _I yawned. _Well time for bed._ I smiled and started to get back up.

"I'm going to bed night guys" they held there glasses and nodded Dad got up and started walking with me I looked at him "I'm a big girl I can walk myself to my room." He laughed "I'm, not following you to your room I want to know what you're hiding." I stopped as I was now on the deck of the Moby dick I sighed and propped myself on the railing crossing my legs he stood in front of me. _Well Fuck….oi watch your language. _Guys serious problem here, "I'm hiding nothing" he shook his head "you do the same thing your mother would do when she lied, most people would overlook it but I won't." I must have let my face show some kind of expression because he looked offended "what did you think I didn't know your mother and she was just a one nighter." I looked up he hit a nerve for me and him he got up on the rail next to me and sighed I cut him off before he could speak "No I really didn't think about it I…don't know what I thought about it." He shrugged and looked up at the star's I followed his gaze then looked down again he smiled and said "No she wasn't like that at all, when we found her and Margret from the very first moment I saw her i knew she was it." I looked at him

"I hardly remember her. What was she like." He looked hurt at that he looked at me

"how old where you when she died." I closed my eyes _how long? How long have we been here? _I said "8 I guess if I tried real hard I could remember but that was 10 years ago." He shook his head "I'm sorry I wasn't there." I bite my lip and rushed out the words I didn't want to him say sorry. "you were telling me about her. Truth is I have a lot of questions so." He shook his head

"I will try my best to answer them did you know You are almost a spitting image of her except for the hair.( I touched my hair and ran my fingers thru it I didn't remember what color it was)he continued "she was very hard headed and fought for what she believed in. after about a year or two here with us she thought she would be more helpful to the upcoming revolution so she left but now that I think about it she could have lift because she was pregnant ."I let that slip my mind _you know what he's hinting…_yes. Then something else hit me the guy had said guilty thru afflation I looked up at him "she was never discovered as a pirate. Was she." He shook his head "no she left before she got a bounty. Why?" I shook my head "the man had said guilty thru affiliation not of so it never occurred to me that she would have been a whitebeard." He looked at me and sighed "what happened that night." I closed my eyes and talked quietly I knew he was listening thoe

" I don't remember the details but someone was after her. We were on a cliff we had run for a long time when we reached the sea someone was supposed to be there but they never showed up,(I looked up at him his smile was gone. And tears started to form in his face I continued) the guy that was chasing us caught up to us and he just shot her point blank yelling about guilty thur affiliation and the penalty is well,(I got quitter and choked back tears), you know,(I shook my head not willing to say death), he must have hateted her because he missed her heart and hit her lunges on purpose." He looked away his head down this really hurt him. I felt the tears swell up inside me too but I pushed them back. He struggled to put a smile on his face and said "I am the one she was waiting for." I bite my lip and squinted my eyes I had figured that but I wasn't really ready to think about it just another thing I have to add to my list of shit I don't think about.

"I had figured that. Alright I answered your question answer mine." I thought that was a little more forceful then it needed to be but I didn't want to cry. I wasn't going to let myself cry. Not again I have cried too many times

he nodded "so this is how it's going to be?"

I looked down "did you know about me?" he looked at me and said "No not until after you were on the ship even thoe I saw you at Shabonday." I looked at him

"That was you! following us?" he laughed "yes that was me Marco forced me to go he didn't want you two to come on the ship unless He saw how you two acted together in the crew. He was convinced that you two would be the death of the Whitebeards. " I felt my check's get hot I don't know why but I looked away

"that makes me fell so stalked." He laughed so did I "don't worry I will make sure no one else stalks you." I smiled lightly "alright I'm really tiered I want to ask you more so later I promise I will but right now…." I looked up at him and I did something I really would only do to him. I gave him a big hug. He looked surprised "there is a lot we still need to talk about tomorrow we'll still be docked so that's when we'll talk ok?" I nodded as I walked off to my room.

As I lied down in my bed I closed my eyes and went thru today's events.

1 You almost released one of the 2 demon things.

2 you dodged a question from your dad by bringing up your mom wich hurt him and yourself.

3 in the end everything will have to come out but maybe for a little while you can ignore it.

4 your heart is latterly broken and that is very bad for everyone and yourself.

_5 we wont try to escape anytime soon._

6 I'm lying to myself.

7. What else? O ya my dad can no longer be on the Asshole list.

I waited for the darkness to take me once again….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{the next day}

I woke up a pretty regular way no cold sweet, no sleeping with Ace, no rude wake your Ass up from a random guy sent to wake me up cause Marco was to quote, Busy with paper work, Unquote. I got up and stretched. And walked to my mirror. As I looked at myself in my plain white tank top I saw my gem glowing like sending off colors threw the small cracks it was bigger last night. Probably healed over night. _I'm sorry I tried to escape….wow your apologizing. _I smiled at myself in the mirror. "well." I said out loud to myself "guess I need to go have a daddy daughter day." that sounded so weird I'm 18 I shouldn't want this. O well. I wrinkled my nose as I smelled myself. I stuck my tongue out "blah I need another shower." I got all my clothes together then stuck my head out of the door I looked back and forth no one was coming down the hall. Good.

I walked down the hall my bag on my shoulders when I heard an "Oi Jasmine." I threw my head back I was still in my plain tank top and some short shorts. I halved turned and saw it was Sam. The same nurse that just yesterday was mean mugging me for who knows what. I rolled my eyes and sighed "yes? Sam" she smiled and ran to my side. I looked at her a minute leaning on one leg then I started walking again she fasted walked and talked "Oi yesterday I didn't hear you call to me." I looked at her and shook my head as I entered the showers

"if you hadn't noticed I called to you then you wouldn't say I didn't hear you call to me that proves you heard me." She looked down and said rather calmly

"I am sorry I was kind of jealous." I laughed at her as I closed the door and pulled the curtain I let the water run "what do you mean your where jealous you have nothing to be jealous about." She looked at me then said "You don't have feelings for Ace? I thought you would considering you slept with him." I sighed as I washed out my hair this was completely awkward she was on the other side of the curtain but still _cre~epy gi~rls yo~ur just, no shut up. Why? Because. _both of you quite. I thought for a second then said "I did not sleep with him in that way I was drunk and found out I had a dad in the same day I was drained…I DO NOT and I repeat have FEEL~INGS FOR ACE." I felt her smile grow I didn't see nor did I want to. This was on the edge of ok weird and fucking creepo. But here I am still taking a shower letting the water drown out most of what she was saying

"I just assumed…..so if you…then…he...me…?" I bite my lip what did she say so if you then he me? What the hell is that o well. "Yea I think." I said. Safe bet. I turned off the water and moved the curtain aside so she could see my face. "can you hand me my clothes?" she did so. Smiling eagerly.

After I changed and left the god awful nurse's bathroom Sam was still following me talking on and on about how Ace was Hot in both a literal and a figurative way. I ignored most of it. But when I saw Ace asleep on the deck where he had falling I smiled and turned around. "Sam there he is go tell him how you feal now or I will beat both ya up." _Oi. That's my accent._ Shut up we have the same accent.

She smiled eagerly and ran to him. I watched as she stood there talking to herself about how she was talking to him. I shrugged and left that tragic seen. I saw Dad talking to Pops…..O my god how is this going to work I haven't thought about it Pop's claims to be everyone's dad and Thatch which is my dad is my dad while Pops is also my dad. _Ahhhhhhh we forgot about it. Forgot about what I forgot nothing bitch._ I wanted to glare at myself but I couldn't..._that sounded wrong. Shut the fuck up. _Both of you. I shook my head and waved "whats up" whitebeard smiled or what looks like a smile I could never tell with that big ass beard of his.

Dad and Marco looked down as if this conversation was done Dad walked away past me I bet he was mad. _But why? _Good question. Marco walked up to me and said "where leaving today. Yoi" I shrugged "alright I don't see what the problem is why did Dad ran off like that." Marco put his hands behind his head and started to walk off. I followed him.

"well?" he sighed "There have been a series of attacks on are island Pop's is sending us out. Thatch Is just nervous for you I guess, Yoi, first time going out on another ship as a whitebeard. He won't let it show most of the time but I'm pretty sure ever since he told you he worries about you." I looked down he was staring at my reaction I (again because he is to fucking tall) i looked up at him. I smiled "isn't that a good thing doesn't that show he cares?" Marco shrugged "I don't know sometimes it is a good thing but it also could get on people nerves or, your own. (he looked sideways at me) don't you agree. Yoi?"

I thought about this Dad walking in on me and Ace, him trying to put his hand on my head the countless hugs…..No it's just a thing. I shrugged "I don't know Marco it's only been about 4 days since I found out. i mean yall act like I have known since day 1 and I haven't I still don't know what all of it means ."I meant that in more than 1 way. He nodded as if he understood even thoe I don't think he did.

"It will be hectic for a few hours, but we will leave before the sun sets." He said as he walked off probably to tell the others.

I was stuck in my spot. I said to myself "annoying? No it's just a thing." I nodded at my sad encouragement. I looked towards the mess hall and (remembered I hadn't gotten breakfast yet.) I don't know if that is the real name (the Mess Hall) but I think it fits since every time I walk down there, there is some kind of fight going on.

As I got down there I saw the double doors that lead to the kitchen. Right now there was some kind of arm resealing going on I ignored it and walked straight towards the doors. When I opened them I saw Dad cooking and whistling to his self I rolled my eyes and sat on a counter "Oi why are you angry?" I asked that startled him "how did I scare you? you have like Haki or some shit." He nodded and tried to regain his composure "you didn't scare me I was just in ….deep thought." He said that last part as if it was the best thing in the world. He continued "And I'm not Mad I'm just….." I cut in "angry." He said "yes im just angry…Wait no." I burst out laughing I didn't know if it was appropriate to laughed but… _screw it….oi Bitch can you get this over with already. _Don't call me a bitch. Dad pointed his spatula at me

"listen. You be careful. I don't want Marco coming back and telling me you did something wrong." I put a hand to my chest over my (cracked but still covered) heart and made a pampered face "who me…(I dismissed it with one hand) why I am the most….." I drifted of topic with him giving me a death look. I sagged my shoulders "Fine but no promises." I mumbled He smiled and said "also I still want to know what you were lying about last night." I dropped my shoulders. _Fuck….i agree. He won't quiet will he?...Can I slice him? _No you can't slice him even if you tried which I'm not going to let you he would kick my ass. I sighed and started kicking my legs back and forth hitting the cabinets underneath

"I will tell you eventually but right now I still need to figure it out myself…..(I looked up and stopped kicking)how did you know I was lying?" he shrugged "I guess it comes with being a Dad I know." I bite my lip it couldn't be that simple. I shrugged and looked down again "your lying I'm calling your bulf." He furrowed his eyebrows hahaha the Bulf worked he flipped some kind of meat that smelled really good. Again reminding me I'm hungry.. o well. He looked over at me and laughed "alright I am I can't beat around the bush. I realized that every time you do something border line evil (he looked at my face which was so confused) like pranks, or lie, you cover it up with something unlike you." I stared at him he smiled big

"I don't know what your talking about."I dismissed this idea completely

"You asked I am just telling it like I see it. Honesty should be a big thing between us." He looked up towards the celling I looked down

"Ha you're using that against me to make me feel guilty about not telling you the truth" I said quietly. He shook his head "No, No don't twist my words I'm just saying that. But scenic you brought it up." his voice got louder at that last part. I sighed

"I told you I don't know, why do you want to know so badly? I mean for all you know my secret could be that I'm a lesbian….or ..or I don't know maybe that I am secret striper or something." He looked at me a little sideways like I was crazy. He leaned against the stove. "Are you?" _striper?...Lesbian really?_ I ran out of Ideas but what does he mean? I asked "Am I what?" he smiled and made a hand gesture "A lesbian, or a secret striper." He smiled widely at my reaction. He had got me. Maybe he should be on my Asshole list,,,no I couldn't do that o well. My voice got higher

"No of course not I mean nothing against it or anything cause I'm pretty sure Marco is gay just throwing that out there ,(I looked at him and made a motion) by the way, but I mean No I'm not I was just trying to prove my point." He burst out laughing and said "I'm going to tell Marco and started moving toward the door I pulled out my sword and put it at his throat. He laughed and pushed it away with his bare hand. _So close slice him…_No. I yelled at him "NO DON'T YOU DARE FATHER DAUGHTER CONFIDENTIALITY DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" he laughed and shook his head no. "Yes but this is too much for me to handle I have to tell him." I started to hyperventilate then clamed down and sighed

"I'll tell you the truth if you don't tell him. And I'll never lie to you again."

He stopped and turned around "I don't believe you everything I ask?" I looked up _he's goanna ask about us Ya….don't say yes we can take Marco. _No we can't and it won't be 'you' it would be me cause I'm not letting you have control. I jumped down from the counter and headed towards the door past my dad and sighed

"Yes. Everything." He smiled and opened his mouth to talk when I looked up and smiled big I slammed the door open and sprinted towards the stairs yelling "starting when I get back!" he ran after me yelling "That's not far."

I stopped running suddenly. Once I saw the second flag ship (the same one Marco was taking his division on.) Dad walked over slowing to a stop and put his hand on my shoulder and caught his breath "That was not a nice thing to do." I stuck my tongue out and laughed "who ever said I was nice?" I mean I latterly have 2 demons in me. He shook his head finally catching his breath. He was going to say something else but stopped and started at the ship. "You ready to go?" he asked.

I smiled and shrugged his hand off "yes."

I looked at his worried stare and walked over the plank that was set up for us to get on. I thought Marco said a few hours but there he was looking at me penitently on the railing of the other ship's deck. I smiled and continued as I started walking across "don't worry. 1 I am 18 2 I have swords and I know how to use them. (I pointed to my still unused swords) and 3 Pineapple will protect me so I, and I repeat I will be fine." He nodded his head and said "alright but (he looked at Marco. Marco just smiled lightly) if she comes back hurt I will kill you." Marco shrugged and kicked the board.

Luckily I had gotten a couple pairs of cloths and some other things…everything else I forgot to pack. O well. I waved as the ship passed the Moby Dick. Ace woke up just in time to see the end of the ship. He looked shocked then waved in a big over exaggerated way. I smiled and held out a peace sign.

_Congratz you dodged yet another question and when you get back you have to answer them you bitch….why do you have to be like that? Be like what..._

Both of you shut up. I turned around to see Marco standing on the top of the ship with his arms crossed. He was staring at me.

I sighed I have to deal with Marco. right now.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so I promise I will start explaing everything and um…o ya the Ace part where he tells her bout his dad that may be some OCCness but hey it happened um what else? O ya I may not be updating for a bit I started working on other stuff. even thoe I will come back and up date it I promise. The song that one of the demons start singing is

Your So Creepy by

Ghost Town my friend got it stuck in my head so I put it there and was to lazy to take it out. you can listen to them if you want but it's not up to me.

I think that's it please review I would like to know the good and the bad so ya whatever happens happens goodbye.


	9. Acey? and the Assholes

Well im back (and im only plugged in to save rock and roll)…..sorry FOB references so here goes the explanation…..well who am I kidding.

Just read.

I don't own onepiece

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine pov.

I looked up at Marco "so where is the place where heading? I mean it must be special to take the Frist Division out right?" he shrugged "why do you think that? we are just as capable as the others just because we have a 1 doesn't make us better then the others. Yoi" I put my head down at that realization _hahaha you got told….. So did you. _we all did now shut it. I leaned against the side of the part of the ship that stuck out I honestly don't know what it was nor did I care for the technical term. I sighed "im sorry I didn't mean it like that, but I guess that's how it came out , o well." He jumped down and was staring right at me

"You remember the island that you got your tattoo on? Yoi"I looked at him confused

"Ya that's the one Aunt Margret is on…(he nodded his head I gasped) NO who would attack that island? I mean Aunt Margret wasn't the only retired Whitebeard right I'm sure there putting up a fight right?" Marco made a face then turned his body facing west (where we were heading)_ You have an aunt Bitch? _Yes I do now shut up. Marco shrugged "that's the thing, we got a call from her but after she had said they needed help Yoi the call was cut off. That was another reason why Thatch was angry we all are Yoi." I was still focusing on the fact that I haven't seen her for a long time. And now she may be dead? _O Hell no…..ya…..we won't let that happen. _I asked "how long will it take us to get there?." He looked down " 1 week and when we get there we don't know what it will look like yoi." I looked down. He asked me "whats bothering you Yoi?" I looked up "nothing why?" he just shrugged "It was just a thought that's all. Yoi" I shrugged and walked away.

What's up with people reading me like I was a book?. I mean Dad knew when I was lying. I didn't even know I did that stuff when I was lying. O well.

_No not o well you have to face this stuff….why should she?...we. _why should I? he's right. _Don't agree with me b…_ I shook my head and sighed and turned to walk off "I'm going to get something to eat I kinda forgot to eat before we left." He laughed and pointed to the place I needed to go. I sighed and left his sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ace pov.

I walked over to Thatch he was talking to Vista. I was wondering why they left so quickly. I interrupted them "where did Marco and Jasmine go so quickly?" Thatch is Jasmine's dad. I keep forgetting that Thatch is her dad there are no similarities between them. When she told me I was shocked but not as shocked as I was when she had told me that it didn't matter about my dad, my dad was Gold Roger hated by everyone. Maybe it didn't matter who my father was no it does matter. Thatch's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"someone Is attacking Our territory. Pop's sent Marco's division to handle it." I clenched my fist who would have the nerve to try and take his territory? When I see them I'll kill them. Thatch put his hand on my shoulder to try and clam me down. I wanted to burn it off but I didn't "There's nothing you can do about it right now we don't know what exactly has happened. Pop's told Marco to go and check it out." I didn't like the feeling of uselessness but he was right and it was Pop's idea. Even thoe I could hop on my O.M.V and be there and take them all out in a day. I nodded my agreement "alright then."

I saw Vista leave the way he combed his mustache as he walked away was pretty cool. Thatch looked down. I walked over and patted his back "Oi I have known Jasmine for a long time she can handle herself there's no need to worry." He nodded but still not listening. Of Corse he wouldn't it's just like when I worry about Luffy. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else but I do worry about him some times. A lot. What else is a big brother supposed to do? Especially with someone as high maintenance as Luffy.

i still felt like I should say something but what could I say? So I just walked away. He called out "Oi" I turned around "Thanks" I smiled and walked off. I have to admit I Kinda missed her too already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(short time skip)

Jasmine pov.

I waited anxiously on the side of the Ship. Marco said don't engage unless I know for sure if there Whitebeard or not. In fact he told me to stay behind. I wasn't likening this, I am extremely inpatient. I taped my finger against the deck railing waiting for a sign._ Maybe you're not needed?...needed who wants to be needed bitch. _I shook my head. And looked up at the sky waiting for something. Anything to tell me to join the fight. I counted 1…2…3..i don't want to count I tapped my foot lightly, and then finally after what felt like 3 hours I saw Marco fly high up in the sky in Phoenix form. I had to admit he got a cool devil fruit there, I looked back at the last few guys also looking ready for a fight too and smiled "That's our sigh guys" and I jumped off and ran to the fight.

It didn't take me long to get there and see exactly what was happening I saw Marco kicking people in to walls. That reminds me I need to get stronger. O well.

He looked like he had most of them covered, but there were a few others that looked strong and where coming straight at us. I sighed and leaned on one of my legs and looked around at the buildings on fire (completely ignoring the fight I was so eager to engage,) and saw some collapsed roofs and walls the rubble of a once great Whitebeard city. It made some part of me collapse inside too. I really thought I wanted to fight but as soon as I saw the tattoo pallor my hart stopped I saw the door was caved in and the sign was torn off there was no sigh of My Aunt Margret.

I just stared at it till a guy yelled "This is our territory now. Get lost" I garbed my sword and connected them quickly and sliced at him he yelled "Gayahhhh" and fell down I just shrugged and walked over him. I looked down waiting for someone else to come at me I wasn't going to run right to them even thoe I should….._i don't like these people….LET ME FIGHT BITCH, LET ME FIGHT._ I shook my head no…No..what happened to no escaping? I heard a gunshot and dodged it I used Shave again (I still shouldn't be but o well) and I looked at the guy in the face for a split second and I felt the pain swell up in me as I stabbed him and he feel. It was the same pain as last time. NO…..you will not escape…._screw it I'm angry….. LET ME OUT BITCH. _NO.I felt the pain it felt like I was being spilt open again. I had this fight inside myself for a minute while dodging attacks and slicing people at the same time.

Finally I couldn't help the pain I couldn't just run in front of everyone. I looked up a Marco he watched me for a split second then..,I felt cold freezing cold and it went black..just black. Well Fuck me. I need to find why this keeps happening…

_Hehehe time for some fun Bitch…I agree ya._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ace's pov

I heard a loud caw and looked up. I saw News coo flying over me I jumped up for him yelling "News coo." It has been awhile and I have heard nothing from Jasmine I was starting to get worried. The bird swerved and I missed It. He flapped his wings furiously and dived down at me. I stared at him (I think it's a him) for a minuet as he tried to pack at me then I Pointed my finger at him and shoot out some fire. he fell down charred black. The paper in his satchel was a little burned. I smiled and picked up the newspaper. (Ignoring the new wanted poster) And read it.

I burst out laughing and ran for Thatch. When I got to the kitchen I opened the door and apparently startled him he jumped up and held his spatula at me then said "O it's just you Ace." I held the paper towards him smiling big "It's about Jasmine look she's on the front page" I held out the newspaper really happy for Jasmine. he snatched it from my hand and read it. He smiled madly and laughed "I wonder what she would say about it." I laughed "I bet she will be pissed and then laugh about it."

He smiled "lets go find out."

I tilted my head "what do you mean?" I asked.

He put his arm around my shoulder and steered me to his room. I slipped his hold and waved my hands in front of me "Whoa Thatch I'm not like that your Jasmine's dad." He raised an eyebrow and laughed "Ace im not like that either and if I were you aren't even my type.(I kinda felt offended at that, he pulled out a Den den musihy and continued) This is mine. Marco used to call me on it till. I finally bugged him enough and he told me not to call unless it was under Pop's orders." I laughed I imagined Thatch calling Marco till the point where Marco would just hang up. All of the other commanders have acknowledge a changed in Thatch. I smiled and laughed at myself "O ok so you're going to call Jasmine?" he already had it dialing

Beda,beda,beda…..beda,beda,beda

Clank.

"Ya?"I heard Jasmine's voice before the snail's face went from a sleeping blank face to droopy eyes like she was still half asleep.

"Oi" Thatch said I chimed in

"Jasmine did we wake you up?" I heard her yawn and the snail did to

"Ace? Dad. Why you calling? And yes Ace you did."I heard a little frustration in her voice. And the snails eyes changed for a spilt second I don't think Thatch saw it. Thatch asked

"why are you sleeping this late?" she yawned again and I heard the blankets rustling as I think she tried to get back and bed and I saw the snails face wince.

"because I let a personality get the best of me….(she paused I think that was for me.)….and it kicked my ass both mentally and physically. So after a long fight with some ass holes. And a talk with Marco. I am here in bed even thoe I don't like the doctors half hovering around me I don't mind the sleep."

I smiled to me self she always did hate other people telling her what to do, I did too. Thatch looked confused. She must have told only me. She trust's me that much? Of course. I have lived with her for over 7 years. And I trusted her with my secret. Even thoe her reaction wasn't want I excepted it acutely made me feel good, That she had trusted me more than Thatch even thoe it still wasn't the whole truth.

Thatch asked

"what do you mean?" she sighed

"I promise ill tell you later so what was so important that yall needed to wake me up?" her voice was strained. I cut Thatch off before he continued asking questions.

"have you read the news yet?." I heard an mumbled word then the snail rolled its eyes

"Ace I just said I woke up. I haven't had time to read anything. Think" I laughed. The snail changed faces and we heard a knock on her door. She groaned and we heard a "what."

"Oi you need to read this Yoi." Me and Thatch looked at each other. Thatch yelled in the Den den Mushi

"Marco. What happened to Jasmine?" I heard an mumbled curse and then the snail changed to a Pineapple face. i tried hard not to laugh. But Thatch was already laughing so I burst out laughing too.

"I will tell you later. Yoi" he sounded agitated. the snail looked away and we heard a soft conversation

"where did you get this Den den mushi Yoi?"

"from your room."

"when did you go in to my room Yoi?"

"when you wrent in it." Jasmine said casually I smiled at that but Thatch was to busy laughing at the paper or some other reason to focus on the conversation. . He interrupted there conversation

"Jasmine read the paper already." I heard a yawn and Jasmine grabbed the snail and read it out loud like we haven't read it already but she still read it anyway.

"Jasmine Fay has been seen fighting alongside the Whitebeard's first division commander Marco." Then she grew quit and I heard "Damn I took a good picture. I don't remember it thoe."

I looked down at my own copy and saw what she was talking about. In the center of the page was Jasmine's back facing the camera so you could see her Whitebeard tattoo pride swelled up inside me as I saw that. You could also see two parallel scares running down her back. (Those scares never surprised me she had always had them.) You could see them between the mesh in her shirt. She swung her sword in staff forum it was still behind her neck as she held it there her face was in a profile so you could see one eye with a permanent flash of anger and half of a devilish smile her hair was tied in a long ponytail and the parts that weren't pulled back flowed behind the unseen half of her face. And Marco flying high in Phoenix form behind her. I smiled at Thatch's frown. I wonder why? Fatherly insight or something I wouldn't know. I felt the anger swell up then subside as Jasmine continued her voice was soft right now better them her regular Monotone voice.

"it has been confirmed by an anonymous informant that Bloody Jewel Jasmine is a whitebeard. Which explains the reasons why the Spade pirates have not been spotted in the New world..(she skimmed over it and said a few words)..Spade pirates…..Whitebeards….. Battle (then we heard a mumble).. It was more like them looking at us and instant death and not a fight but whatever..(Thatch and Marco both'd laughed. I looked down)…o Ok so this makes me mad."

I laughed and yelled "ha I knew it…." I knew she would be mad for some reason. She cut me off "Ace did you read the whole thing threw or did you just skim over it once it stopped talking about the Spades and Whitebeards in big letters?" I looked down at the paper. She got me there. She smiled and took the silence as a confirmation, she sighed and continued

"The sight that was saw the other day was an uncommon one because Bloody Jewel was always presumed to be inseparable from her captain. And brings up questions on what has happened to her former captain Fire fist Ace and the Spade pirates."

Thatch looked at me I heard Marco burst out laughing and then some yelling.

"What the Hell!?" I yelled.

"What do they think I am one of the…" she stopped thinking about what she was going to say. Then she asked

"Ace who else has seen the paper?" I laughed she wants me to brun the paper.

"I know what you want to do Im not going to burn it." Even thoe I really want to. We heard her door open rather suddenly and Jasmine yelled threw the snail ignoring the conversation behind her

"BURN THAT DAMN PAPER AND BRUN THE GUY WHO WAS THE INFORMENT TOO! YOU KNOW WHAT BRUN THEM ALL!" Thatch said calmly over the line "clam down it's not worth hurting yourself over." I forgot that she was injured. I thought she was just being lazy. We heard Marco yell

"Fuck. Jasmine did you have the white Den den Mushi Yoi" me and Thatch looked at each other. Jasmine yelled "Ah shit I'm sorry, bye guys we'll see ya soon." And just like that the line went dead. Thatch looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Inseparable?...(I gulped and started to walk towards the door) Ace explain this." I opened the door and hightailed it out of there.

Once I got out there I was met with Haruta laughing at me and teased "Wow Ace I didn't know you and Jasmine where like that?" I yelled as I ran off hiding from Thatch "at least I'm not short." It was a bad comeback but at least I said something, She turned red and started chasing after me too. I laughed at the stares I got as they both chased me.

XxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thatch pov.

I looked down at the paper as Jasmine read it to us I had already read it but I didn't mind her reading it to me. I looked at her picture as she complemented herself. She looked to provocative she shouldn't look like that she should be in something covered but Oi she looked beautiful so I guess it was fine but what genuinely worried me was that permanent look of anger in her eyes I would really need to ask her about that but not here over the line. I would also need to ask her about the Necklace that also worried me right now there was not a single part of me that is not worried and the scares on her back what where those from? of corse I had seen them before and every time I did anger swelled up inside me more questions I would have to ask but I would need to be patent . O well. I decide she could handle herself every one said so. she showed us all so faceing Pop's so why was I so worried?

I heard her say

"it has been confirmed by an anonymous informant that Bloody Jewel Jasmine is a whitebeard. Which explains the reasons why the Spade pirates have not been spotted in the New world..(she skimmed over it and said a few words)..Spade pirates…..Whitebeards….. Battle (then we heard a mumble).. It was more like them looking at us and instant death and not a fight but whatever. I laughed at that it was true we beat the Shit out of them. That reminded me of when Marco kicked her threw the forest that had made me mad but I forgave him after a long argument. I heard Ace yell

"ha I knew it…." What did I miss? I looked down and read that part. Her and Ace inseparable? NO no not going to happen they need to be Far away from each other. But then if that happens it would be weird on the ship. I ignored whatever was going on and started thinking. I can prank Ace till he gives up or I could just beat him up right now. But then Jasmine would be a little upset but in my opinion the way she beats up on him and is able to hit him she wouldn't care. I heard I started at Ace the whole time making him uncomfortable. Jasmine yelled

"BURN THAT DAMN PAPER AND BRUN THE GUY WHO WAS THE INFORMENT TOO! YOU KNOW WHAT BRUN THEM ALL!" I said calmly trying to make sure she doesn't hrut herself.

""clam down it's not worth hurting yourself over."

""Fuck. Jasmine did you have the white Den den Mushi Yoi?"I heard Marco yelled I looked at Ace again. Well great that means the Marines will be up there Ass and she would have to fight again. She yelled "Ah shit I'm sorry, bye guys we'll see ya soon." And like that it was cut off, I stared at Ace and said ""Inseparable?...(he gulped and started to walk towards the door man I'm having to much fun with this) Ace explain this." He ran. I guess I could chase him. So I did. Ironically Haruta joined in to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ace pov. 1 week later.

I was alive and kicking and after a lot of explain that the fact that we slept together and the insuperable thing was just a giant coincidence and that we have nothing like that.

In fact over the 1 week scene Jasmine talked to us. I have been talking with a Nurse named Sam she was actually really nice but she talked way more than I thought was possible. Actually she was talking to me right now I was trying really hard not to fall asleep. Damn Narcolepsy.

"So Ace how do you feel being a commander and all." That's right I have been a commander for roughly 3 or 4 weeks even thoe it feels longer. I smiled slyly "It's fun but. (I looked down at her turning on my charm) what will be more fun is when I finally get to see all of you." We have been flirting on and off for a while now.

She blushed and looked away she said "soon after my shift and when we reach land again till then deal with this." She leaned in and kissed me. I smiled as she pulled away and walked of. She whispered "bye Acey" in my ear I smiled at that even thoe I didn't like Acey it was fine.

"Acey? What the fuck did I come back to?" I jumped as I heard Jasmines monotone voice. I turned around and saw here swinging her legs on the railing as The other ship docked itself to us. Shit…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine's pov.

I laughed my Ass of at Ace's new name Acey…_well lets torment him shall we?...Finally bitch a good idea. _He jumped up and…o my god he was blushing. I smiled and tilted my head "Well Acey? What did I come back to?" I asked again. His arm started to become fire I laughed. As he came closer. He threw a punch _don't get serious…come on bitch finish him._ I decide to go with a paly full way. I jumped over him doing a backflip in air and landed behind him with a wince. I had several wounds all over my body not form the wannabe pirates or the pain in the Ass nosey Marines that thought it would be nice to listen in on peoples conversations that we fought but from me supposedly letting go of whatever restraints I had on the two Assholes inside of me…_o you flatter me….that's flattery Bitch? _He turned around and I pushed him over the rail in one smooth move. He Yelled "NOO!" as he grabbed on to the rail and lunged himself back over the railing with flame boost's. Why? Why did he get the good fruit?..._because you threw it at his mouth…..When did you do this bitch? When she passed us off as her own thoughts….. _O ya I smiled at myself I had thrown Ace's fruit at him because he was hesitating to eat it. Ace laughed and I did too he held out his fist and I hit it a little to hard and made my shoulder hurt but I laughed at the pain. I heal remarkably fast so it shouldn't take long for me to heal the stuff that was still hurting in fact the crack in the stone part of my heart was almost completely gone. Yes the stone heals. _Of course it does….._ I sighed I didn't want to get in to this. O well

"So besides you becoming Acey what elese have I missed?" Ace blushed and titled his hat to cover his face and walked over to where the ship plank was docking sure everyone could just jump like I did but I wasn't the only one injured….._ya but you where the one who…..SHUT UP BITCH…._i instantly felt sad it was right it was because I couldn't control you two that most the guys where hurt. I looked down completely oblivious to what Ace was saying. He saw me looking down and said "Oi Oi whats wrong Jaz I thought you would have fun over there kicking people's Ass's and stuff." I sighed and whispered "Ace I lost it." He looked at me "IT as in it?" I looked at him what is IT….o wait o….i put my hands and waved them in front of me as we were still walking but slowly so we could talk "NO not that…. I'm still innocent in that manner of speaking." He looked away maybe embarrassed but said anyway still looking reddish I was becoming reddish to "what did you lose?" I said in a low whisper "My control over my….de….errr..Personalities" he shook his head "how come this is just happening now and not when we were kids or when we were the spade pirates?" exact same thing I have been asking myself. Do you know?_...it's not my fault it's his…..it's not my fault Bitch it's Our fault…_ug why can't I just ask my own questions without y'all's two opinions. What happened to me just passing one of you off as a conscience? _You got drunk ya…great his accents back Bitch. _His accent isn't back shut up.

I shook my head to get the voices out I sighed "I don't know if I had known why this is happening or how then I wouldn't have lost control in the first place. O well I guess" I said as we finally walked out of the showed part of the ship and now where standing in the full blast of the sunlight and the stares. Marco said he wouldn't tell Dad or Pop's and all the others on the ship didn't know what had happened or thought it was _the_ other crew who accidently slashed at them. Marco said I was moving so fast that unless you had a very strong sense of observation Haki then you couldn't have seen me. Sadly he did and he saw it all.

I found myself walking casually up to my dad. He smiled big I usely wasn't used to this I mean I found out talked for like a day and a half then left how does that make him feel. Why do I care? O well. I waved smiling back "Still not dead." He laughed and said "Good. Try and keep it that way" He looked like he wanted to say something but change his mind he turned to Marco. "What had happened? is Margret safe?" I looked down she was safe that much I was sure of she even gave me a gift but she said not to open it till I was in my room alone. I wonder why? O well. Marco said I should tell Pops and I figured if I was going to tell him then I should just tell them all, but I also don't want to. Cause I just want my life as a whitebeard to be about pranks and the occasional fight not the Stares that you get and the questioned that are asked. O well I sighed and said "Ya she's fine. It was like a warlord or something right Marco" he had told me who it was a hundred times but I forgot. He rolled his eyes "you didn't listen to what I said. Yoi" he ment that in more then one way. I shrugged and jumped on the railing as Marco now informed Pop's (who had walked in and sat down asking what had happened.) on what was happing.

"We got the land back No casualties yoi a few injuries (I looked down at that) but other then that Yoi nothing." Pops smiled and held his cup up and said "This calls for a celebration." Everyone cheered as dad went below to get the sake that I will not be drinking, I closed my eyes and leaned on the rope knots that we climb on to unfurl the sails. Sadly I don't know there names. O well.

Izo walked up to me and said "So you and Ace huh?" I looked at him my head tilted "Hahahaha no why would you think that Izo?" I asked

Izo shrugged "Look your father may be blind now but at first he was amongst the believers. And that News article Just proved my point." I laughed at that "Izo No just No he's like a brother, and besides doesn't he have like a girlfriend." Izo looked at me and said enthusiastically "Yes I have to tell you all about it you've missed so much." I laughed

"Ok spill. And I have only been gone like a couple weeks or so." I said a little too eager but o well. Izo smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Oi" I said remembering something "Did the government ever send out another Newspaper about Ace I assumed they would after I told them flat out he was the second division commander when we fought them." Izo laughed "That was you? o My god your just like Thatch. Yes. im sure it freaked the world out. Also you got a new bounty" That killed it I don't like comparisons I mean ya I'm still getting used to it but I still don't like this. O well. And Oi I got a new bounty I'll have to rub that in Ace's face later once I find out what It is now. I said "yes that was me. I was tired and I accidently lead the Marines to us they didn't really stay long (we both smiled at that) so I told them Ace was the 2 Division commander and that's it. I thought Marco would have called y'all but I guess he really couldn't o well." I sighed. The party already started the food was already being eaten by Ace. Dad and Marco where laughing at him. He had already fell asleep. Man I really need a marker. I smiled so recapping my wonderful two weeks.

I added all the Marines and Newspaper people to My Asshole list that should just disappear.

Still haven't dealt with a problem but if Marco is willing to let it go then maybe I could too.

Everyone thinks me and Ace are a thing, _maybe you should be….no she shouldn't Bitch. _I agree.

I really should know what it is that cause all this shit not right now thoe. Just enjoy the fun times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading.


	10. Ace is Not hot but Fire

Hello back that's it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmines pov.

"Sam is the nurse that has been hanging around Ace…..She talks so much. And gets very Jealous so watch out what you do with Ace now." Said Izo he had just finished telling me that while I was gone Ace had started flirting then all of a sudden went serious. I was fine with it.

"Ace is a big boy he can be a Hoe all he wants Izo." I said to Izo. He smiled at that "Glad to know your fine with that." I know that's mean but o well.

I was Fine with his relationship. Even thoe some part of me wanted to tear her apart and feed her to the ever so friendly Sea kings. I sighed I can't O well. I let the other half of Izo's warning go out my head I closed my eyes and leaned back , back, against the Knotted rope thingys on the side of the ship I'm pretty sure Marco or someone has explained them to me but I didn't really listen to them.…._You never listen to anyone so your fine._ I rolled my eyes and listened to the drunken conversations. I'm used to everyone being drunk every other day by now. Even thoe I still don't like drunk men these few are fine cause in the end they don't seem like threats.

I felt a cool breeze and shivered. I looked up as the clouds started to cover the fading sun and sighed One thing I hate more than Assholes and drunken assholes is the cold (ironic scenic I'm always cold….Which by the way is your fault.._Not my fault…ya..It's my fault Bitch_….)i shook my head and looked around till I saw Ace (who had woke up due to some water being poured on him..sadly I was not the one who did it) he was sitting down with a mug of something in his hand he felt the wind and looked at me smiling that (Hahaha I got you now smile) which I hate very much. Even thoe It actually looks kinda Cute._ WAIT….. NOOOO…BITCH NO.._ ….o shut it….. I jumped off the railing and trudged over to him I sat down next to him on the ground he laughed "Too cold for you?." I narrowed my eyes and smiled "Yes I don't like the cold you know this." Dad looked at me and then at Ace then back at me "I could get you a jacket if you want." he said. I tilted my head and smiled "No. I'm fine thanks thoe." He shrugged and took a drink out of a big Mug all the food was gone thanks to Ace. I shivered again Ace laughed and said "Come here." He pulled me close earning me pushing him away "No I don't like that." I said. he rolled his eyes "I'm hot your cold it works out come here." I shook my head No. then I sighed…. _he has a point..Ya…No Bitch no….. _oh if it makes you fell weird then… I got up and sat next to him he gave me a smug smile. I smiled slightly back feeling so much warmer "See you think your Hot but….." I started to say but was cut off when I felt a spike in his temperature and I laughed he just tried to burn me.

"Ok ok…you're…(Dad raised an eyebrow I laughed).Your Fire." I saw Ace smile out of the corner of my eye. I usely don't have to look up at him but the way I was leaning in to him I had too. He started rubbing my arm. I was leaning against his bare chest he skin was….Wait…. No off track. O ya. O well "Why are you so cold? I'm trying to warm you up but it's like your sucking in all my heat. Jaz" He said looking down at me. I closed my eyes…..Guys your making me cold..the colder I am the more I have to hold on to Ace which I wouldn't…._its not my fault…_(I heard cutting my thought off) Man what happened to me just passing one of you off as my own thoughts? _We've been through this you got drunk…That and I was released Bitch._ Ya well im never going to get drunk again. I shrugged picking the conversation up where I left off "I don't know Ace I didn't even know I was doing that." Marco asked out of nowhere "Why do you close your eyes? Yoi" When did he get here? _Well y'all are on the same ship and he does have legs so Ya. _Ug screw you…_…That would be towards yourself. Ya_….o well.

I sighed I don't want this to be a big thing that blows up in my face I'll just tell them all now…

But how?...know what no it's fine. I can leave that path unwalked for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thatch's Pov.

My fist's where balled up so tight my knuckles started to turn white I was staring at Jasmine leaning on Ace her body was too close to his. His arm was around her shoulder and he was rubbing her arm and taking a drink with the other I was really tempted to grab my sword and cut His arms off. Marco saw my Face and walked over he smiled at my displeasure and then got very serious "Why do you close your eyes? Yoi." Jasmine looked up then closed her eyes I noticed her Heart stone turned Blue not a flash but a small change. then to red. This happened a lot ironically when she closed her eyes That's most likely why Marco asked. I should be asking this but o well. She sighed and looked up "It just happens. Why do you have a relaxed look?" Marco shrugged "I'm naturally " Ace smiled "Or you could be High." I laughed at that Jasmine nodded her argument then smiled as she thought of something then here face went back to her regular unamused look. Haruta laughed "We used to think that too."

"One time we even sunk in to his room to see where he was hiding it." I said smiling. Marco snapped his head towards me "You did what Yoi?" Jasmine and Ace both laughed I smiled big and put a hand behind my neck "Did I say that? Oh well we never found anything (I trailed off then my voice got high) but the pic…." Marco Yelled cutting me off "Stay out of my Room Thatch. Yoi!" Jasmine Smiled and said "What was that you found?" Marco looked at her and Yelled "Don't ask Him that Yoi!"

"You asked me a question." she said back

"Well…" I started cutting both of them off.

"If you say what you found I will make your life a living hell Yoi."

Marco cut me off I just laughed his Face was serious and he meant every word he said but there's not much he would be able to do to me. He turned around and walked over to Jasmine and said something that I don't even think Ace heard. What could he be talking to her about? Was it something I should be worried about? I don't know. I pushed that out of my mind and mouthed "Tell you later." To Ace. Who was still holding on to Jasmine.

Ace Nodded eagerly But Jasmine was having a staring contest with Marco till finally she looked away. Marco crossed his arms. What happened on that ship? Something happened and Marco and Jasmine weren't talking. I felt my anger swell up inside me. I don't like this. I looked at her necklace well the Stone just under her neck with the wings spread out so that they followed her collar bone. That Necklace was one of the many things driving me crazy I remember the promise she made that she would tell me if I asked but if I ask what will happen. I decide against it not now at least.

I will ask her later. I need to know. Haruta exclaimed getting every one's attention "Oi Jasmine did you even get to see your new bounty? And your picture. Your Picture is amazing." Jasmine pulled away from Ace. I smiled happily I need to remind myself not to prank Haruta for at least a week she deserves it. Ace yelled "Why did you bring that up?" Haruta laughed as Jasmine smiled viscously and said "No I haven't looked at it yet. I saw the newspaper (both her, me, and Ace frowned) But I didn't see my poster. Whats my bounty?" Ace said "No don't show her.." I laughed at Ace's Face Jasmine smiled at it too. Then I remembered that her picture was provocative. I gritted my teeth losing my smile. Marco put his hand on my shoulder. He said lazily "Clam down Yoi you're going to break your mug. This isn't like you. Yoi." I sighed "Ya I know….. Marco what happened on the ship?" He shrugged. "Thatch that's not up to me to tell you Yoi." I smiled "Jasmine made you promise huh?" he nodded "Yep Yoi." I laughed at that it's nice to know he would actually listen to her the only person besides most the commanders he listened to was Pops.

Jasmine hitting Ace on the back of his head brought me back to their conversation a bump was growing on Ace's head "Why did you burn it? You damn Pyro…It wasn't like I was going to rub it in your face." He looked at her his smile gone

"You weren't? How come I don't believe this?" she shook her head "Because ya don't trust me to be nice." She furrowed her eyebrows "wait I meant you not Ya." Ace just laughed "Your bounty means nothing about you." he has a point. She nodded " hmm like you truly believe that. But still I wonder what my bounty is. Oi Dad do you know?." I smiled and took a drink then shook my head No. I didn't look at the bounty my eyes went straight to her picture which was very scary and provocative, Even for Jasmine. Marco started to lean on me Maybe to keep me from doing something or because he probably was starting to hit his limit. Which is saying A Lot considering me, him, and Pops drink the most. I didn't mind I never do anyways. I watched Jasmine and Ace argue over the brunt paper and the matter of bounties you could tell Jasmine was trying hard to be serious but was falling and so was Ace. Both there crazy smiles told me that they were ready to fight but weren't going to actually fight. Marco pointed towards them as Izo and Haruta watched happily enjoying the scene that played out in front of us. Marco, me, Haruta, and Izo where the only commanders on the ship right now, Marco said "You can't deny that. Yoi" I looked down and mumbled "I know I can't.(he smiled lazily I wanted to slap that smile off but couldn't cause it was his) but I want to."

Jasmine grabbed another wanted poster from Izo's hands he was probably antagonizing the whole situation if this was Haruta or someone else I would be right there with him but it's not. It's Jasmine. And I don't think that would be the right thing to do.

Jasmine stood there then smiled viscously she always had that mad smile it worried me. Chalk that up on a list of things that worry me. I am usely a worry free person but again It's Jasmine.

She said "Well that was unexpected…550,000,000 Beli. (she rubbed her neck) what did I do exactly?" asking out loud more to herself then any of us. I face palmed I couldn't help it "You don't know what you did to get the bounty." I asked. She shrugged ending the conversation and smiled as she handed the Wanted poster to me and sat down next to Ace again getting close to him I would have looked at it if I hadn't of crushed the papper when he wrapped his arm around her again. Marco nudge me.

"See Ace where even nothing to worry about I doubt anything else well happen after that and if it does the Marines won't do much about it." Ace laughed and said "Fine you have a point." She smiled "Ace I always have a point even if you don't get it." All of us in the area started laughing at that, I did miss her and I was happy she was back on the Moby dick. But I can't help but feel something wasn't being said. I need to ask her. Again not now later. Tomorrow I'll ask her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jasmine pov.**

Ace attempted to burn me again. Key word attempted before he got his hand close I slapped it out of my face and after a couple of minutes of the same thing he gave up. The wind blew really hard so my hair slapped me in the face it also sent chills up my spine. I leaned back in to him he gave me a happy ("Got ya now smile.") which again I hate. I mean I really hate that smile. Wait… You not Ya….damn You Asshole you have me saying Ya…_..No it's not my fault….Yes it is Asshole…._YAY! I'm not the Bitch….._No Bitch you are….._i ignored myself. I looked up at Ace "Oi Ace when did you get a Girlfriend or a friend with benefits type thing?" everyone looked away or attempted to not look amused. He looked down at me (his freckles distracting me from his lack of smile) and said "When the nurse's weren't scared of you." I smiled "Scared of me? why would people be scared of me?" Some random guy said "Because you're scarier than Marco." I looked at him he had spiky hair and no shirt. With a cover of some sorts on his waist. Why No shirts? What is so bad about shirts that make them think shirts are a bad thing? O well.

I laughed then went serious "I'm scarier than a Fruit that's High? How does this happen?" I asked. I bite my lip and looked at Marco as soon as I realized that happened. Dad and the other commanders burst out laughing. I looked at Marco "I'm so sorry I know I promised…." Marco held out is hand and said "No that's fine. But remember that when your training with me Yoi." I looked up at Ace he looked frightened too. I look at the guy that started the conversation "Well scene I'm going to die soon I might as well continue. Why do y'all think I'm scary?" Ace scoffed "Really you have to ask."

"Yes I do. so why?" I shot back. Haruta smiled

"Well your eyes do that whole color shifting thing when you're mad." I looked down…Guys you. No I just hate y'all don't even try and talk…. I sighed "Ok point but that's not the only reason is it?" Dad just shrugged "I don't think your scary." I smiled and said "See im not scary." Towards Ace. he laughed "He's your dad he's supposed to be on your side." I looked up at him and asked "O…(I looked up at him) please don't do that then." Dad shrugged. I think it's actually nice but o well. I looked at Ace but asked in general "So Y'all think I'm scary because of my eyes? That's nice." I felt every bit of sarcasm come out on my voice.

Marco started to say something when all of the sudden a loud guy said "I'll Take anyone on you name them. I will beat them." I looked at Marco and then Dad. Marco shrugged and Dad just walked off again getting more Booze. I ignored the guy I yawned and rubbed my face I got up and waved "Alright on that Loud and random note I'm going to bed. Also I'm glad to know I scare people." This time no sarcasm.

I smiled viscously as Izo slapped air and said "That's not a complement." Ace just laughed I shrugged. I got up and walked to the door to get in the hall when I think that same guy Yelled "Jasmine I'm going to beat you. Let's fight now" I stopped and turned around smiling my bangs in my face. It grew very quiet. Ace jumped up then the nurse that I think was Sam went over to him and put her hand on his chest, That made me feel mad but I let it go. Ace watched me.

"Your drunk." I said the guy shook his head "I'm sober enough to win my bet Now fight me." I didn't look up…_.lets fight bitch…..Ya lets fight…_No were not going to.

"You made a bet that you would beat Me drunk? No offense But that is really stupid. I just want to go to sleep it's been a long day good night." I reached for the door when it swung open I saw dad and started to walk past him. "Oi whats wrong?" he asked his smile fading. I shook my head "A drunk guy wants to fight." He smiled "You have to fight then."

"Why?" I asked Dad. He just laughed "He asked you to fight you have to fight. If not that would damage his Pride" He said calmly just loud enough for the both of us. I don't want to I already messed up with the first division. I don't trust myself. O well I sighed and walked towards the guy. I felt Marco's eyes watching me I told him "Fine you want to fight me? Then I have to fight you.(I mumbled) apparently." The guy smiled and said "Anything goes." Popping his knuckles I sighed one more time taking off my bag I put it down lightly not to break whatever it was that Aunt Margret gave me.

Everyone had moved out of the circle that sat in front of Pops chair I stepped in it as the other guy was on the other side I looked at Dad then Ace and said "Oi Ace when this is over remind me to get my bag or if it's the other way around don't touch my bag or I'll kill you." he smiled and said "Yep." Dad Yelled "Jasmine anything goes but don't step out of the circle." I pulled my hair back and then reached for my swords Marco rubbed his temples and said "Don't destroy the ship. Yoi" I shot him a look and smiled viscously while I combined my Swords and held them to my side.

They said anything goes so I'm going to have some fun with this.

_Finally Bitch some Fun…_no you've had it already now it's my turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's that I'm Off for the summer I wantto work on other things But im going to make this one Frist.

Also if you where wondering about the stone I didn't even think about this but just imagine Iron man's Magnet in his chest except Jasmines is a little smaller and higher up than his and it is a heart stone, for the color change thing imagine a mood ring but with Red,Blue,Green and the wings are explained I think. I'll do my best to put everything together.

Also I know this is long but I am from the south that's all I'm going to say cause i believe in cyber stalkers so if some of the charters say Y'all and have langue Occness then it's because I have a really hard time saying anything but that so ya. Um what else o ya Thatch Occness o well sorry not really much I could do there. Lots of that going around and Thank you for reading my story and sticking with it even if It can be choppy and unclear sometimes. Um that's it Im not going to bother with the review thing cause I mean you can if you want or not it's up to you I would like your opinions good or not.

Goodbye and thank you really thank you for reading.


	11. Dad's demons and D's o my

Hello again I haven't done a disclaimer for a while but in my opinion I think yall know I do not own one piece but if I did I wouldn't change anything cause right now this current Arc is fricking amazing.

I don't own one piece

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco's pov.

I was very intrigued with this fight. I wanted to know if what had happened on Margret's Island was triggered by some kind of anger or anything in general. Even though I think this fight was sudden and unplanned and thought she would need at least a day's rest before another fight or any serious questions were asked.

But This guy called her out and she was trying to leave and ignore him but whatever Thatch had said made her want to fight, I walked over to Pops who had leaned in to watch I guess he too was interested. I looked around and saw Beli being exchanged. I think some of the men were already starting a Money pool.

"Don't destroy the ship Yoi." I said casually as a side note I really don't want the ship wrights yelling at me because I allowed the ship to get sliced to Pieces in a drunken fight. Of course I or any of the others wouldn't allow it to get to that point. And personally I don't think this would last to long with the way Jasmine was acting.

She spun her Swords sideways getting a feel for them. I knew they joined together at the Handel, I was the one who flew to an island (in the middle of a good party) that Vista recommended to get those for her birth day I still don't think she figured out who had got them. or probably thought it was Thatch which was fine With me. She twirled one once again in her hand getting very impatient Her opponent was a short guy compared to me he was about 5'4 he had no shirt on like most of the men on the ship and a drunk smile on his face that went with his Pudgy Body. After popping his knuckles He pulled out a giant club. I looked at Thatch his usual smile wasn't fading. Jasmine leaned on a leg and said "Last chance I really don't want to fight you….."

Her opponent ran right at her swinging his club and cutting her off. She jumped back wards out of the way careful not to step out of the circle. she had a very mad smile on her face. He yelled "why are you backing away? You don't think you can win?" she shrugged and tried hard to hold back laughter. He ran at her again. She went serious and jumped up flying over him her body in a ball above him and when she came down her swords stuck out from behind her with the way she was holding them. She slashed him straight down his bare back as she landed on both legs. It wasn't deep enough to leave a scare it was the very tip that had cut through his skin it would however require some bandages.

He yelled in pain and turned around to see jasmine straitening up and holding out her swords to her side. She looked like a demon with the way she stood relaxed but still ready for a kill. He pulled his club up over his shoulder again and started to run towards her. Jasmine's Mad smile faded and she moved a hand over her head and backed up I watched her stone change from a clam blue to a violent red she shut her eyes. Her opponent swung his club again this time right for her head. This guy didn't think of it as a spar anymore he was going for a kill blow. I tensed up as did Thatch.

She opened her eyes and I saw that her irises became the same violent red that was occupying her heart stone. I felt a brust of energy as this happened. She brought her swords not to block but to hit a very vital part of the Male body that all men need to keep them happy. I wanted to close my eyes and look away I know how she got her bounty I even seen her do it to a passing ship's captain who tried to flee. Thatch didn't like that but we all know that there where worst things any of us could do.

In a split second her eyes turned purple and she dropped her swords and braced herself for impact. I saw Thatch start to move but it was too late her dropping her swords was too quick for him to see. Her opponents club made contact to the right side of her temple sending her flying out of the circle and causing her to collide with the railing. I saw her body cripple against the railing with a "oomph" Her opponent looked stunned as she lay there. Thatch Yelled "Jasmine!" he ran to her side and fell to his knees. Ace just stared at the man who was now cheering with a drunken smile on his face. I ran over to Thatch and looked down at Jasmine.

Thatch lightly turned her crumpled body over so she was lying flat on her back a small pool of blood was coming down from her temple a small frown was on her face her eyes were closed. The colors swirled in the stone and finally slowed down so it was just a clam blue tint. Thatch pulled the hair out of her eyes and said. "Oi wake up." The opponent was still cheering drunkenly not seeing us around Jasmine or maybe he didn't care. Ace ran over here and got on his knees "Jasmine?" he asked his voice broke for a second "Jasmine?" he asked again. still no response. I looked up at the stunned crowed and yelled "We need a doctor over here Now! Yoi." We heard a small moan as if she was trying to say no. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. she's alive I had no doubt for a minute that she wouldn't be alive but still it was nice to know she wasn't. Thatch smiled and then quickly scoped her up and took her down to the Infirmary. Me and Ace quickly followed behind. Pops dealt with the opponent and the others. Ace stopped suddenly causing me to run in to him "What is it. Yoi?" I asked Ace face palmed "Marco can you get her bag? She'll kill me if she found out I left it alone." I smiled and tilted my head and put my arm on my side like I always do. "Then you need to go get it Yoi."

"but she also said not to touch it." I shook my head he didn't always act like he was scared of her. But then In a split second I saw something in his eyes that told me that it wasn't a fear of Jasmine that made him act this way. I could be wrong.

I sighed "I'll go get it Yoi."

"thanks Marco…" he started

"But you have to do paperwork for a week" I smiled. I was behind due to the time I was gone and needed to catch up on the log. He thought about it and then said "What paperwork?...Fine." I smiled and turned around to go get her bag. I might as well get her Swords as well. I can't believe Ace is so afraid of Jasmine that he would do my paperwork over make her mad. Then again he may have a point I saw firsthand what she can do on Margret's island whatever had happened to her made her move so fast she looked like she was in the same spot the whole time. One minute she was fighting one of the lower guys I left out and then the next everyone in a 20 foot radius was on the ground with gashes and cuts all over there body's the only one who was able to stop her was me and that was only because I knocked her out. I don't think she knows but whatever had happened made her as strong as at least Ace. I need to ask her about all of this because I'm starting to get the feeling she's procrastinating and that's making everything confusing.

XXXXX

I was down the hall from The infirmary and I heard Jasmine yell "Stay the fuck away." I threw her bag around my shoulder and opened the door as fast as I can.

I saw Thatch was holding on to her arm and Ace was holding the other and the doctor was holding a needle in his fingers. He yelled "Hold her down." I dropped her stuff and garbed her shoulders. She said "I Told you I don't need stiches keep that Needle away from me." The doctor tried to prick her with it but her eyes turned red and any sign of her monotone voice was now a growling low voice that didn't fit her, felt another wave of pure energy hit me and I let go and stepped back. She jerked her arms away and sat up. Thatch let go and Ace jumped back. I stared at her, her head wasn't bleeding which is stranger for a head wound she gasped and then covered her heart stone and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath Thatch said

"Jasmine are you ok?" she shook her head Yes. Ace reached out but she pulled away then she griped her left hand over her crystal heart and held out her right. She said squinting and looking away "If this is a sedative Use it use it now but don't tell me or let me see if I pass out I will tell y'all everything in the morning first thing." I looked at Thatch stunned he looked at the doctor and nodded his head. He gave her the shot. In five seconds she was out on the table. Ace, Thatch, The doctor, and I just stared at each other.

XXXXXthenextdayXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmine pov

I woke up to a Pain in my head which is fine I would laugh at it if I wasn't laying here in my bed painfully aware that I would have to explain to Pop's Marco and dad what was going on I have told Ace most the truth which Honestly counts as the truth in my eye. O well. I sighed and swung my legs over my bed dreading to walk outside.

Once again I look in the mirror on my way out I believe it has become a daily thing I looked at the heart it wasn't big as if it took up my whole front half of my body it was about as big to get a blade in there and have room to take it back out and that was it. I thought about putting my hair up but I left it down manly because it covered the four small stiches in my head. I felt anger swell up inside me because I don't need these stiches I don't want help with my head it would heal up on it's own. Then i let it go too tired to care. I looked at the door reluctant to open it and walked out. It has to happen.

_No it doesn't Bitch you could act like you don't remember last night….._but I do that's the problem I remember….. You trying to take over. I mean sometimes I don't mind but not with the whitebeards Watching. Not with Dad.

I sighed again ignoring what I started in my head. I pulled the door knob open and walked out in to the sun my door was one of the few just under the deck so a hall and some stairs and I'm out in the sun and the spray of the ocean.

Once I was out there I looked around till I saw Marco and Dad talking to pops there where People scattered around Pops but none in ear shot of what I was going to say. I walked in front of the three and shyly smiled. Marco put his hand on his hip Dad sat down next to Pops on the steps I looked up at Pop's he put his drink down. Marco said

"Jasmine I told Pop's and Thatch about what happened on The island Yoi so explain to us what happened there and last night. Yoi"

_He betrayed Ya…..Yes Bitch I agree he betrayed You …._i know but…But. shut it I can't concentrate on what I'm going to say. Even though I don't remember a lot of what happened I will just tell them. Here goes

"What had happened Last night and on that island was I Lost control that's all." Marco just stared blankly at me Pops raised an eyebrow and Dad dropped his jaw then asked

"What do you mean by lost control? Lost control of what?" I looked down at my charm/cursed heart and sighed

"Well I lost control of 1 of the 2 demons that are inside this." I pointed to the necklace stone that had lost the actual chain and was really just a smallish heart shaped crystal.

…_Hmmm your going to hit a nerve there…Bitch don't open this up you forgot for a reason….._It's your fault you Asshole.

"That's unexpected but explain some more please Jasmine." Said pop's I figured I would just call him Pop's and Dad just like that. I shrugged "I don't really remember everything from the beginning (Lies) I just know that there are two Major Assholes in this thing and that one is ok and actually attempts to help me and the other is a Huge sadistic Dick." Marco smiled a bit

"Sounds like you Yoi." Thatch yelled "Don't call her a dick Marco." I waved my hand "No that's fine let The Pineapple think what he wants to think. Thank you though." I smiled at Dad. Marco gave me a death look. I just shrugged it off.

_Bitch I'm not a Dick and you're the sadist…._hehe ya I know but it's fun to blame you. I looked up at Pop's

"Last night I almost lost control again so I dropped my swords and got hit. That's it really." Pop's looked at Dad who looked very stunned, and then at Marco. Pop's said "I want to talk to Jasmine alone. My son's" Dad Looked up at Pops then at me and started to say something before Marco nodded and dragged Him away. Once they walked off Pop's looked down at me and said "Jasmine What is your dream?" he asked. Why would he want to know my dream what does that have to do with them?

"Why do you ask that has nothing to do with the demons." he smiled

"I want to know." Just like that not a very demanding but just a honest to god question. I sighed

"My dream is to be free well as free as I can be in my situation." Damn you mouth why do you betray me.. this has nothing to do with the Demons. He nodded as if this explained everything.

"That's a good dream hold on to it." I furrowed my eyebrows "I don't get your reaction Pop's why isn't anyone yelling or anything or confused cause to be honest I think I'm more confused then any one here my dream has nothing to do with what im trying to tell you." He laughed deep and resonating around the ship.

"I understand that you have two demons that are attached to the trinket in your chest. Right?" I nodded "And it can be a simple fix all you need is more mental training and mental control not physical and as I understand Marco and the Others are attempting to teach you Haki which take's A strong mentality." I smiled and started to walk off it kind of made scenic I think but I was done.

"Wait." He said. I stopped and looked up at him "But you need to accept the fact that in order to achieve your dream You will need help form Them and may even half to relay on them so keeping them caged would only hurt them and yourself. So in short what you think you need isn't really what is good for you and is counterproductive in achieving your dream." I just stood there looking down. O Man he is wise and old.

_Ya listen to him he is the ultimate Badass…Bitch I agree with that mustache guy…._That's whitebeard Or pop's. and you only agree with him cause you want to be free…._that's not the point Bitch,ok it is Bitch but you should still listen to him._

"But that's the thing I don't know how to release them and bring them back without getting hurt." I said cutting off the conversation in my head. He nodded his head and smiled "I believe that Time will fix That. For now just Relax. When we hit an island without civilians on it. I'll have Marco and Thatch start teaching you Haki again" I started to walk off to the food place when I heard "Oi Jasmine Trust is a Big thing in a family don't you think?" I stopped dead in my way. I balled up my fist then let it go I looked up at him He sent me this look telling me that said That I know whats going on. Maybe he did and I am fine with that but in the end O well.

_Again with the trust? Frist your dad now This guy...Bitch do you have trust issues?…_I think. but that just comes from the past and you know it. (I shrugged to myself) O well I guess I'm hungry lets get food and then find Ace cause he should have my stuff I didn't see it where I left it…_O Ace? Well you know I believe that Izo had a point when he said….._I do not have feelings for Ace now shut up and let me have my head back.

I walked down the mess hall with food in my hand looking for a palace to sit and saw a big bulky guy sitting next to the stair way there was an empty seat in front of him and I Think he was in Ace's division. He would know where Ace was or not I don't know.

_Let's find out…_

"Is this seat taking?" He looked up and smiled he was missing some of his teeth and had on just a coat His chest was really harry.

"O Jasmine-san it's you no this seat isn't taking." I sat down and said "You don't have to call me Jasmine-san I have done nothing to earn it and sadly I don't even remember your name." he laughed It was a weird laugh but then again I don't judge.

"Ah forgive me it is Marshall D. Teach I'm in Commander Ace's division." D.?

I smiled and Tilted my head slightly "You're a D.?" he nodded yes. I shrugged "o well I guess this ship is big enough for a couple of D.s." He laughed his weird laugh and I smiled. o wait I still need my stuff. "O ya I completely forgot the reason why I came over. Teach have you seen Ace I think he has my stuff and I need it back." He shook his head No "I haven't seen him scenic last night when he ran off with you and Commander Thatch." I looked down "Ya last night Blah…I didn't like it(I looked up at him and took a bite then swallowed) I guess it happens. He is probably with That one nurse Then."I spate out. I covered my mouth once I realized how I said it. I didn't mean to say that. Teach just laughed "you..didn't hear that Teach." He waved it off and garbed a cake and put it in his mouth.

"I was with That Nurse?" I bite my Lip as I heard his Voice. Teach looked up and said "Why hello commander Ace" smiling with Crumbs and stuff all over his face I looked down and smiled shyly to the table as Ace sat next to me. "Oi Teach…Jasmine you don't like Sam." I shrugged "Na it's not like I don't like her it's Just I don't know her or anything but if you like her then there ya go." He smiled and said "Yes I happen to like her very much Jasmine." he took a drink of something that smelled actually pretty good. "by the way you owe me 2000 beli from last night."

Teach just ate his cakes happily watching us.

"What do you mean I owe you I owe you nothing." He poked me I slapped his hand away. "Yes you do owe me because I put a bet on you and you got beaten….." he trailed off as he saw my head go down. we both hated to be beaten but last night it had to happen I wasn't about to let go of the demon. He looked down at me and nudged me with his shoulder I looked back up and he softly smiled "Sorry you don't have to pay me."

He was takeing pitty on me I don't like that " No Ace don't do that.(I gave him a stern voice. Then my voice got lighter and I smiled) Its Fine I'll pay… But Um I just need my bag and last time I checked I told you not to touch it and it's gone." I used my voice to Jab at him.

He rubbed his head and smiled "Well Marco has it I think." I sighed "Why does he have it I asked you not to touch it that meant everyone else to not just You you know" He looked down now it was his turn to feel bad.

"I thought you would be angry if I touched it and I thought that you wouldn't trust other people with it alone so I asked him to grab it and thought he would give it to you last night But I didn't except you to go all Needle crazy and try to fight us." I looked down and then back up at him and halfed smiled "Well there was the problem you thought. And you know I don't like needles (I looked at his face then looked back at my food.) and Ya that was a whole Personality thing going on there sorry about that Ace." I heard "Personality?" and looked at Teach. "Um o ya I forgot you where here." I got up and looked at Ace who had also gotten up "Fine let's go get my bag so I can pay you back. Bye Teach nice talking with you"

Teach smiled big and said "Nice talking to you to Jasmine." I smiled at that as I walked up the stairs Ace following behind me.

This was going to be a interestingly fun experience trying to figure out what Pop's means. and I need to talk to Dad and well just a lot to be done but o well for now. I think I am going to try and relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**I think I am going to end that there so yep that's it really**

**Thanks for reading. And if whitebeard and Teach sound to Occ. Then im sorry. Um **

**Again thanks for reading. And o my gosh so sorry I have been spelling Though as Thoe. I mean I guess they work but ya. Bye.**


	12. Nose bleeds and diary's

Hello so if you are returning reader then maybe you should go back to the end of the last chapter I changed it by just a little bit and if you get what is going to happen if not then don't worry ok so after this chapter I plan on start righting the actual Romance part now granted it's not going to be normal but hey it happens. The end thank you

I don't own onepiece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine's Pov.

I was now sitting on the railing going through my bag to make sure Marco didn't take anything. I reached past a square package and pulled out a small bag of folded up Beli. Ace looked at me happily "I will take that." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly handed it over. "Quit betting on me Ace I won't be able to pay it back." he laughed "Don't worry Jasmine I won't." I tilted my head letting that insult go. I just now realized he said Jasmine not Jaz he has called my Jaz scenic the begging and I am talking like little kids here.

"Ace why are you calling me Jasmine I thought you always have called me Jaz." He looked down "You caught on to that?" my face went straight and I said a little mad "Of corse I caught on to that I'm not dumb. You know."

"Ahh No I wasn't meaning your where dumb its just I know how you are. And thought you would just….." I smiled at him cutting him off "Yes Ace I know so why the different is it something that I did?" he shook his head "No Not at all it's…(he looked down) It's Sam she asked that I not call you that." I burst out laughing even though on the inside I really strongly want to punch her face.

"Ace you know I have been your first mate and I like to say your friend for a long time and not once did you ever listen to me.(I looked down at what I just said then smiled at him) She must be a Jealous type then?"

_Oi why are talking about her I thought you don't like her and went to rip her up…_….i do and I am really starting to want to kill her ok maybe not kill her but along the lines. But o well it's Ace and his own love not mine.

"I don't know about her Jasmine. She was really amazing in every way (his eyebrow's raised as he gave a perverted smile) But I can't help but feel that I am being controlled or something like that." I shrugged I am trying to hid my smile. I am trying really hard I don't know why I have this smile but I do.

"I don't know Ace not the best at relationships over here and that sounds like something Yall need to talk about not me." He smiled and said "Ya I know so how did everything go with Pop's and Thatch." I sighed

"Well I told them the truth which is I have…" I stopped I had told Ace I had personality issues Not demons I don't want him to find out about my demons I am fine with dad Marco and Pop's but that's it. I know Ace trusted me With the whole my dad is Gold Roger thing but this isn't that. o well.

"I have the whole 2 personality thing and Dad took it harder then I thought Pop's gave me a confusing but wise and old advice." I talked to him letting my usual monotone voice go away and let a lighter voice out. He looked at me his hand on his hip pushing is whole lower half forward. He smiled and said "Well what did pop's say?" I closed my eyes and threw my head back

"Well he said that my dream had to do with my personality's I don't know what he means though." I shrugged "O well I guess I well figure stuff out later right now I want to relax. Don't ask me how but I will." He laughed and held out his fist.

"Well I think I know how you can relax." I hit his fist back.

"How? I was just going to go deal with dad then go to my room or something." I told him as we started walking strangely toward Marco's room.

"Well I have to go do Marco's paperwork in exchange for him getting your bag."

I cut him off "O that Asshole." He smiled and attempted to poke me "you're coming with me to do it too."

I laughed and pulled away from his finger "No No Pyro that's all you try not to accidently (I winked at his sad face) burn everything." he smiled and winked Back "Alright I won't." o my gosh that wink made my whole body just feel up…

_Bitch NOOOOOO you will not go down this path this is a bad path that will end badly…No it won't Ya Let it happen Jasmine…_What are y'all talking about Guys it was just a wink That made me feel nice…Ahhh shut up you two your making me actually think about this…._O no she is using her brain ya were all going to die…_shut up or I will, um I will do something to my body that you don't like….._Ya that didn't sound bad at A~l~l….Bitch he is being a perv…_..Holy crap Shut it let me have my head back.

Once I realized where I was because that little conversation made me lose focus I walked down to my room. I Guess I could talk to Dad later and finish…No I need to go talk to him right now and explain things further but I am already here at my room and I really want to know what is in my bag I didn't open it the whole week I was with Marco.

…_That doesn't sound to good…*(insert perverted smile here)*._Ya ya. Whatever.

But I manly slept and when I wasn't fighting the Marines I was arguing with Marco because he wanted to tell Pop's from the begging and I wouldn't let him. I sigh. to late now I guess. I opened my door and walked right in taking off my belt and took of my capris. Because they were tight and it's my own room.

I took off my bag and dumped it out. I looked at a book that was in there I probably stole it and didn't remember that it was in there, or Marco put it in there for who's knows why. I saw A couple of daggers fall out and hit the floor I looked down at them then shrugged I also don't remember those. I saw a couple of feminine supplies and smiled Yep I remember those.

_Bitch that is disgusting….Ya I agree with him…_Haha it makes Y'all uncomfortable after so long? Well guess what it happens now quit being little Bitch's about it…_Ahh your being mean Ya. Do you need them now?...Don't ask the bitch that because I don't want an answer. _

I smiled at them being uncomfortable. It doesn't really happen that much but I enjoy it when I can. The fact that I found a fairly medium sized Box warped in paper and string made me smile even more I pushed everything back in to my bag excluding the dagger. And jumped on my bed crossing my legs so they made a little hill like thing with it. Then after that was uncomfortable I laid on my stomach.

"Finally I am alone with this box ( I started to un wrap it) I wonder what is in You." I said lightly to the box. I closed my eyes.

Yes I know that sounded wrong but out of my head NOW!..._ya Ok…Fine bitch._

I opened my eyes then looked down at my stone. I saw the two colors converge and make a purple coloring much like my hair, and smiled that means I may have some piece in my head soon.

"See you two can be controlled I don't see what Pop's means by letting Y'all go." I didn't hear a protest and looked down at the box without a covering on it was just a plain box…

_Ya Don't say?..._I knew it there would be no why you wouldn't pass that up go away….._ ya that asking and demanding thing won't work…._( I shook my head) Fine whatever just shut up.

I got the box open after grabbing one of the daggers and cutting it open. I sat up and pulled out a leather bound book it had small white crystal on the latch I traced my fingers over it for some reason it felt familiar and yet so old and out dated. I looked at a note underneath it. I tilted my head and smiled "Oh? What's this." I picked it up and read it

xxxxxx

"Dear Jasmine I know there would be a lot of questions about your Mom that you must have and your dad (as an Amazing cook as he is) would most likely know nothing about your mother's true felling's so here you go. I have held on to these for a long time they I think are Crystal's logs I don't really know myself when I got them it said not to open them unless it was you who was reading them. And scenic I missed your birthday I figured what the hell nothing say's happy birthday like opening up old wounds. And reading your mothers deepest thoughts. Good luck.

Sincerely Your Aunt Margret Ps. Keep your hopes up high and your heads down low.

Pss Say hello to Marco for me.

P.s.s.s I know a lot of Ps's but remember a dad is a Girl's best friend even more than her Girls them self's. ;)

xxxxxx

I laughed at that last part then looked back at the journal. "Should I?" I asked out loud I looked down at the book and reached for it. Not waiting for an answer

"I should." I sighed "Here goes nothing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Page o . _(I imagine my mother's voice I believe it was a light clam voice that made your thoughts melt away. At least I think it is.)

_Dear log, . I can only wonder who is the lucky person who gets to read me. For I fear that it will not be me rereading it. I have come to this understanding and i am fine with it. I am fine with my fate even though I fear it is coming to an end faster than anyone could imagine. _

_Page 1_

_Dear log._

_My sister has convinced me that I need a personal log or a diary. I do not keep such things handy because I always lose them but I will give this to Margret when I am done so I won't lose them. also I hope whoever is reading this does not jump to conclusions that I am one of those women who depend on Love and the good graces of people, if you think that then this log has fallen in the wrong hands I have done nothing in my life so far to regret and I am fine with that. so I assume i should start with the basics. _

_The begging you see is a hard thing to understand. I assume you do not know my name or anything about me._

_My name is Crystal Fay. My sister Is Margret Fay. We where found in the ocean in a barrel why we got in the barrel was a long story which I would wirte in here if only I remember the details anyway. _

_I am afraid to say but I am in love with a cook. He is a Whitebeard Pirate. I am one too. i have been for a half a year now I should have started this in the very begging but too much happened and this is one of the only times that I have to actually write everything down. So here goes. _

_I was found along with my sister Margret by a Cook on the ship who thought the barrel that we were hiding in was booze or something and picked us up. Why someone on a ship of constant drunkards would automatically assume that there is Booze in a barrel is beyond me. _

_When they found me I was a quite women with blond hair and green eyes around well my age should not be told a women does not reveal her true age. Even though a women can use her age given gifts to one's advantage at least comparing what Margret has done and said you can. Back to what I was saying when I was found I was asked two things the first was _

_What is your dream? In which I answered in telling them my dream which I told them was to change the world a big dream I know but if The pirate king could do it with a few words then why couldn't i?. The second was _

_Do you want to be my daughter and accept me as your father? That one was the big one. _

_An old Pirate called Whitebeard had asked me it and I have to admit that I had an hard time trying to comprehend what he had meant and I told him No in the begging. That is. My sister however was more than eager to have a father and became a Whitebeard Pirate. She was so eager to join because even though we had a really wonderful Mother our father was an old fool who believed in the good graces of the Marines. He was sorely wrong and they proved to him that he was in a worst sort of way. Margret was very young to know him I however was not I felt very loyal towards him and did not want to replace a man like him so quickly with just a name. So I had no choice really but to tell him no. but Every day I would wake up and tend to my morning chores that I agreed to do in order to stay on the ship with my sister he would ask me the same exact question in which I would answer No. I mean the nerve this guy had I respected him for it but It did get annoying. well This went on for at least a Month or 2 before I became close to The Cook and his brothers. Forgive me for not telling his name but I feel that his name is just to precise to put down just yet. _

_Finally Whitebeard asked me just as a side note like he would always do and I surprised him by saying yes. That night my sister and well i guess looking back I could call all of them but 1 my brothers and well sister of course I can't forget little Haruta she is no more than 10 I believe and is the youngest Pirate that I am sure anyone has known of even though all she did was clean the deck and get beer and pick fights with Marco. _

_Well getting back on track they threw me this giant party I have to admit I did not like the party and I told The cook That It wasn't a big deal. In which he had told me that it in fact was because it was me. Man that cook had a way with words looking back I realize I should have kept a diary then depicting everything about him and I, but I can't change the past another sad thing I realized. A couple of months has past scenic that has happen. and even though I can honestly say I remember every detail I believe some memories are to pierces to share and that is one of them. Well that night I got drunk. Due to one of The cook's many concoctions that he was always trying to perfect and started singing one of my favorite songs when I was done I had felt so embarrassed that I did that. After all I told myself I would never sing because I was in fact a very horrible singer. No one thought that tough apparently I was amazing. So I sang from then on I sang for the crew. For my new family. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I pulled back and looked up at the celling "Whoa My mother was like some kind of wise person huh?"

I looked around to make sure I didn't get an answer back If I did I swear I would scream and then kill who ever in the worst possible way. well maybe not kill them or anything but they would have hell to pay. I closed the book and looked out my port hole it was a little darker than I expected it to be. I might have lost track of time. I guess I would have to go outside and talk with people and show them I am alive. And talk to dad. But then I yawned and looked at my pillow It was dark and there would probably be some of kind party and well I don't think that I want anything to do with that.

What do yall think Sleep or talking?..._Ya well sleep is nice and it helps us too. but don't you think that your dad is worried and may need you to tell him everything, and if you aren't there then he would go to Ace and ask in which Ace would get mad at Ya and do you get my point?..._(I dropped my shoulders and sighed)

"Ya I get you I need to go talk to him. But if this blows up in my face I will drag you down with me." I answered out loud

…_Ya well you would already do that anyway so your fine…Oi Bitch I think sleeping is a good thing you can always ignore people in your sleep….._

"Well Asshole you don't seem to want me to do it so I will go talk to Dad." I got up and walked over to my bed post and attempted to grab my pants but they fell of and landed on the floor.

"Great you stupid pants making me bend over to get you"

"Oi Jasm…..Ahhhhh Jasmine what the hell." I heard Ace scream I jumped up and grabbed my pillow and covered my underwear. He quickly covered his eyes then his nose then his eyes again. I held the pillow there and yelled

"Ace haven't you ever heard of the word Knock? What the hell!"

"Why are you in your underwear? Jasmine why where you bending over?" I blushed I shouldn't be blushing I threw my dagger which still lay on bed and yelled

"Shut the damn Door Ace." He closed it quickly as the dagger went through his head I calmed down my breathing and pulled my pants on quickly sloply pulling on the belt. I opened the door and I saw Ace wipe blood on his cloths. He shouldn't be bleeding he was an logia type and shouldn't have been cut. Unless it was coming from his…nose…I held back my smile and My face went serious as can be right now I was pissed and happy cause I caused that.

"Ace what the hell?" he covered his nose again I would be smiling and laughing if he hadn't of opened my door while I was trying to pick up my pants. He looked away and said

"Thatch told me to come and wake you up dinner's almost ready and he didn't want me to eat it all before You got some." he looked at me his hand covered in blood I don't see what was making him do this it was just me in my underwear no big deal except he didn't knock I could be naked.

"Why didn't you have pants on." He asked as I started to walk him down to the Doctors room

"Well I was reading something I got from my Aunt and my pants where really uncomfortable so I took them off. Why is your nose bleeding Ace when I threw the dagger did I hit you?" I asked tilting my head.

_..Ya don't know what a nosebleed means? O no…..Hahahahahaha Bitch you have much to learn about the meal body more than there units…_No guy's I know what it means but I want to see Ace's reactions…._What the Hell bitch you call me the sadist…_

He smiled shyly at me "Um no you didn't hit me with it Jasmine you don't have to walk me to the Nurse's wing if Sam saw me like this with you then I would be dead or well I could be la..."

"Ace don't falter yourself like that and if you say so I'm going to go get some food and talk to dad If you tell anyone about you walking in on me I will kick you so hard Sam would have to become a lesbian to date you." I smiled at his face and walked off.

After I ate a decent meal I walked in to the kitchen. No one was really there but dad which was a good thing I yawned and said "Oi Dad." He looked up at me and smiled "Oi Jasmine I'm sorry I walked of like that, you know I support you with whatever is happening to you. But I have a couple of questions." I smiled

"What is it." He got right to the point.

"Do they have any influence on you?" I sighed

"Sometimes most the time I would do the same thing and when it happens you would see it in my eyes but if your talking about how I got my bounty and all the stuff I have done as a Spade pirate then all that was me. No interference from them..(he looked down) There was only one time where I lost complete control and that was on Aunt Margret's Island. Anything else you want to ask dad?" he nodded and looked up at me

"Why are you just now telling me this and not from the very begging when you were first a whitebeard," I winced

_Ya He hit a nerve there… _I Know shut up.

"Well because i was waiting for the right time to tell you and to be honest I found out about you like a month ago. but last night that drunk guy Called me out and I was so close to losing control and I had to let that guy hit me, Really not to be cocky and all but we both know that I could have beaten him right? ( dad nodded his agreement) and then I went all needle crazy. Now ( I said tilting my head and shrugging) that was one of their problems cause I only have like 4 fears and needles isn't one of them. Sorry about that again." He smiled and nodded

"It's fine this is hard to understand but if it is because you don't remember most of what happened then I am fine with it as long as it doesn't hurt you I am fine." I smiled and tilted my head

"Really Dad? I don't understand I thought you would go crazy and try to get an exorcist or something." He laughed

"There are none on the ship I looked…I mean of course I wouldn't do that." He looked up at giving me a guilty smile he knows I would have been able to tell if people where lying so he didn't. I gave him a ligament smile. Not my half smiles that I give to other people and Ace but a real one.

"Well you do know that that won't help really in fact I think it would kill me or something." He just stared at me "What do you mean Kill you? how?" I shrugged

_Ahhhhhhhh No don't bitch just go back to your room and sleep…..Ya No don't do that talk talking is good for this kind of thing I think…._

"Well like I said I don't remember when everything frist happened but I heal really remarkably fast and can take Pain more than a regular person can so it only makes scenic to assume that they heal and to a certain point protect me. Then again sometimes there's times when no matter what they say or try to do I do the opposite any way. But I think you can see the colors they have here." I pointed to my stone.

"I see so there's really nothing I can do then?" he said looking down I walked over and smiled at him tilting my head "What do you mean there's nothing you can do you're going to help me use them right…right?" he smiled big and hugged me I sighed and hugged him back content with what just happened. Again I could do without the hugs. What is this like the 1000th hug or something o well. I guess it happens. I pulled away

"Um can you not tell Ace about this I kind of told him it was a personality thing and not the whole demonic truth. Thing." He rolled his eyes

"Father Daughter confidentiality remember." I smiled at him remembering that I called Marco out on being gay (I have nothing against it really) and laughed

"Yes." I walked out of the kitchen as people started walking in to eat. I saw Teach in the exact same spot as last time. I tilted my head and mumbled

"That's weird. O well." I shrugged as I climbed the stairs to go back to my room

..I have had a very interesting day I want sleep then tomorrow if I'm right we should hit land then all the fun stuff called shopping happens…Blah

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's it i hope you like it and thank you Ghostunderasheet if that is how you spell it forgive me if it is misspelled ….for your help. **

**Good bye thanks for reading. All that nice stuff**


End file.
